Check Yes Juliet
by Superpsych96
Summary: Juliet O'Hara was born into money with a strict way of living. She thought it was the only way to live until she meets Shawn Spencer, a man who falls into money. Juliet needs to escape and Shawn wants to show her what it really means to live, though it might not be easy.
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing Shawn Spencer hated more than the emerald green tie that threatened to cut off his air supply. He wasn't a fan of the black shoes or sharp jacket that hugged his body too tight.

"You look good, kid." Henry, Shawn's father, commented. "I've wanted to get into this place for years." Henry said with wide eyes at the snooty country club that he and his son were now members of. Only the top of Santa Barbara's society were even allowed on the grounds.

"When do we get to leave?" Shawn said with a thumb pointed towards the door they had just come through.

"Come on, Shawn. You need to appreciate where the Spencers are now." Henry growled but kept the pleased smile on his face as he watched the other members mingle. "Go meet some friends, or sit by the open bar if you want to be a buzz kill."

"Why didn't you tell me there was an open bar?" Shawn scoffed and loosened his tie just enough so he could comfortably breath.

"And kid... how about you do us both a favor, and don't do anything stupid." Henry let go of his son's arm with an all too serious glare. This was his thing, and Shawn hated being dragged along like he had a reason to care. He absolutely planned on doing something stupid as soon as he possibly could.

Shawn quickly made his way to the beautiful bar counter which was carved, rich mahogany. The whole place just screamed "money".

"Can I help you, sir?" the bartender asked with the fakest smile Shawn had ever seen. Even this joker was in a bowtie and black vest that probably cost his whole first paycheck.

"That depends. What do you have back there?" Shawn asked with a popped eyebrow.

"Perhaps I can offer you one of our fine brandies, or maybe an aged, smoky scotch?" The bartender matched Shawn's eyebrow pop.  
"Is beer a thing here, or do I have to brown bag my own? Got any absinth? We could get a party started with that." Shawn suggested with more attitude than Monkey Man was used to.

Monkey Man stood there with his jaw dropped, not sure how to respond to this kind of behavior which was unheard of in the country club.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Would you look at those idiots, Julie?" Declan Rand chuckled humorlessly at the two newest members of the elite. "Coming into money doesn't make you one of us, does it darling?" He asked rhetorically.

Juliet O'Hara's eyes scanned the crowd of suits and dresses before easily picking out the sore thumbs. Henry Spencer laughed too loudly at someone's comment that wasn't all that funny. Her eyes shifted again to Shawn Spencer, the son. He had devilish good looks that belonged here, but his electric razor stubble and slightly messy hair didn't fit the suit and tie. Neither did Juliet ever recall seeing someone drinking a Guinness beer before come to mind.

She watched the new arrival a little too long. He must have felt her gaze, because it wasn't long before his hazel eyes fell on her crystal blues. Juliet didn't get the light bow or half nod of respect she expected. Not from Shawn Spencer. Instead, he acknowledged her presence with a cocky smirk and a sup nod. He really didn't belong here, Juliet mused. But man, would he be fun to watch.

"Declan honey, I'm going to go to the bar and get a little drink. Is that okay?" Juliet asked with a tight smile. She hated that she had to ask her fiancé for little permissions such as this, but she knew what would happen if she didn't.

"Why of course, Julie." Declan chuckled, keeping his eyes on Juliet's father, who smiled and raised his own tumbler at the young couple. "Be a dear and bring me back something too? You know what I like." Though posed as one, it wasn't a question. It was a politely worded order.

Juliet smiled again and excused herself. She slowly parted the sea of ties and corsages until she reached the bar. She could have chosen anywhere at the bar to request her drinks, but she felt like she had to sidle right up next to Mr. Shawn Spencer.

Shawn didn't fight the desire to check out the ridiculously hot blonde next to him. He did do it out of the corner of his eye instead of fully turning his head and staring her down from head to high heels. That was gentlemanly, right?

"Like what you see?" Juliet whispered, never taking her eyes off the various bottles that lined the back shelf.

"Am I allowed to say yes when a third of your ring finger is covered up with an engagement ring?" Shawn said just as quietly. It would have been hard for someone with his perceptiveness to miss the dark haired man with the chiseled facial structure that was currently staring daggers into Shawn's heart.

"Compliments never hurt." Juliet smirked, though she knew he couldn't see it. She was the hottest thing here in her stunning black dress and she knew it. Her drinks were in hand and she knew she had to take her leave. "Just remember that Juliet told you, 'Old Money doesn't get along with New.'". She repeated what might as well have been the clubs motto.

Shawn smirked to himself and took another sip as she left and sauntered back to Declan and her father, Frank.

"Were you just talking to Juliet O'Hara?" Henry was right next to his boy in an instant. "Remember when I told you to not do anything stupid?" he nearly hissed at the young man that couldn't care less.

"Old Money doesn't get along with New, dad." Shawn repeated what he had just heard, and decided it was about time for him to go home. He had to steal one last glance at the gorgeous Juliet O'Hara, however.

Juliet was looking at Shawn from the corner of her eye as well, laughing politely at some cheap stocks joke of her father's. When she caught Shawn's final glance directed at her eyes instead of her tiny hint of cleavage or the perfect skin that just poked through the small slit of her dress from her knee to her ankle, her fake smile gained only an edge of sincerity.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The car ride home was a lot more quiet than Juliet would have liked. She wasn't a fan of her fiancé by far. Their engagement was a socially political move and she knew it. Frank's empire combined with Declan's. They would be the deepest pockets in Santa Barbara. The quiet though, was tell tale that she messed something up.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Juliet asked in the softest voice she could muster. She knew his temper, there was nothing sweet about it.

"We'll talk in the house." Declan replied coldly. It wasn't a house, it was a mansion. A gated mansion that served as Juliet O'Hara's own personal prison.

Juliet expected him to yell at her for an hour or two about some stupid little thing. She walked up to the house and unlocked the door, ready for whatever little tongue lashing Declan had in mind.  
Declan closed the door behind him. And locked it. Juliet turned around slowly, not used to this new development. "Declan?" she dared to question.

His face had the fakest smile she had ever seen in their house. Well, his house. It was all in his name, everything "they" owned. "Julie, who's your new friend at the club?" He knew damn well who it was.

"My new friend?" Juliet tried to play dumb. Who are you talking about?"

"Don't spoon feed me that shit!" Declan yelled. "Shawn Spencer!" Declan cursed his name. "We are better than him. Our families found this city and made it what it is. He's some new peon that means nothing! You will not dirty our names by associating with Spencers." he seethed.

"It was only passing comments at the bar, Declan." Juliet scoffed, not understanding his overreaction.

Declan was in her face in a second, looming over her much smaller frame. She shrank back but didn't break eye contact. "You are my fiancé and soon to be wife. You are not to talk to other men outside of your family. Are we clear?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Are you kidding me?" Juliet challenged at the stupid demand. Declan's hand reared back, ready to strike. "We're clear, we're clear!" Juliet back peddled to save herself from a fierce back hand. They had had so many fights, but he had never threatened to hit her.

"Good." Declan said simply as he smoothed out his suit coat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn laid on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. His tie and coat were somewhere on his floor. His shoes never made it to his room and his shirt was untucked. Not being a total asshole when he really wanted to be was a lot of work.

His eyes closed and images of that damn country club flooded his mind. The perfectly cut grass and the cobble stone path that lead to the beautifully carved double doors. In his head, the doors opened of their own accord and he saw the people mingling within. Fancy suits and dresses he couldn't imagine wasting that much money on.

His mind floated past all of those people he knew were fake as toupees. He stopped right in front of Juliet, focusing on her sweet face. He picked up the slightest change in her, though.  
Her smile. It was plastered on her gorgeous face. Everyone else was happy to be there because it meant they had money. But Juliet... her eyes even screamed help me.  
Shawn's eyes fell to the hands he hadn't paid that much attention to at first. Her fiancé was gripping the life out of Juliet's poor, soft hand. She didn't even try to entwine their fingers. She didn't want to be there.

And then there was him. Shawn Spencer, the New Money that made it obvious he didn't care to be there. Of course she would be drawn to him immediately. She had to keep up pretenses, that he wasn't worth her time. People would be watching, especially her obviously jealous fiancé.

Shawn's next question: Why did he care about any of this? What did that place matter? He still lived in his apartment that used to be a dry cleaners. His Uncle Jack's inheritance was just kind of their, half in Shawn's savings and half in Henry's. Shawn was about the easy life, not the fancy life. The easy life was so much more fun!  
As much as he hated that stuffy crap factory, he had something to occupy himself with the next time Henry dragged him back there. It was definitely going to be with him kicking and screaming, but he would go back.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Taking a shot at a new story. By my usual rule, the first chapter is really short.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock. Then another, and then a downpour that fell upon Shawn Spencer's door. The man groaned and threw on a pair of faded jeans and yesterday's t-shirt.

"What?" Shawn asked his dad, obviously knowing what he wanted. The freshly pressed suit was a dead giveaway.

"Are you just waking up?" Henry asked with a scoff. "Come on, get dressed.

"I don't wanna." Shawn said indignantly like a small child, stomping his foot for added effect.

"Get dressed, Shawn. I didn't come all the way down here for you to say 'I don't wanna.'" Henry wasn't in a mood for Shawn's usual antics.

"Well apparently you did. You should have called first." Shawn crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, trying not to laugh when it freaked loudly.

"I did call first. Three times." Henry held up his phone to show his call history.

"Would you look at that." Shawn said, pretending to be impressed.

"You need to be exposed to culture, kid." Henry tried to make him see his side of things.

"If I wanted to be exposed to something, I'd go visit Buzz at the strip club he dances for part time, but you didn't hear that from me. As for culture. I finished watching the Breakfast Club..." Shawn stopped to peek at his dad's watch, "five and a half hours ago."

"Real culture, kid." Henry pressed. "Go shower and change. Shave, too. You look homeless for a millionaire."

"Millionaires can look however they want, last I checked." Shawn was really beginning to hate how much more than usual his dad was trying to control his life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Julie, you ready to go?!" Juliet heard Declan's voice through the bathroom door, their bedroom on the other side.

"One minute, Dec!" Juliet called back with a roll of her eyes. Why the Hell did he have to be so pushy all the time? She did her best to look the best she could. He got to look at her, so he should appreciate it too, right? She could think of a certain brown haired, hazel eyed man that would be more than happy to stare at her all day.

Finally she opened the door and slipped out. The red dress hugged her every curve and made her feel beautiful. Her hair was curled and pinned up, only a twist on each side of her face to have a framing effect. She went with lip gloss instead of lipstick. She went smokey for the eye shadow, wanting a sexy yet mysterious look.

"Really, Julie? We're going to the Glaikit Quarry Resort & Spa, not a rave." Declan said in disgust.

"You don't like any part of my look?" Juliet asked just above a whisper. She put so much time into her appearance every day. She had to. It was her father's club, after all.

"I'm not saying you look bad, I'm just saying you look like a downtown district girl." Declan shrugged. "Come on, we don't have time for you to take a second forever."

Juliet's jaw dropped at the words that had left her fiancé's mouth. Was Declan trying to hurt her? Did it make him feel better about himself? She had actually thought she was pretty, but he just had to tear her down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn found himself walking up the cobblestone walkway of the Glaikit for the second time in two weeks. He hated the damn place. Only money was allowed in. It was the kind of resort saved for CEOs, celebrities and only the greatest of honeymoons.

"Try to mingle this time instead of standing at the bar like some kind of alcoholic." Henry hissed as he pulled his far less than anxious son instead.

"Dad, you know I hate people. They're even worse when they only have pissing contests about who's the richer douche bag." Shawn was really hoping to repeat last week if he could.

"Behave." Henry pointed a finger in Shawn's face, causing Shawn to snap at it like he would bite it off.

Shawn broke away from his dad, who was pissing him off more and more by the minute. Now it was time for Shawn to spread his antisocial wings and try not to fly into a wall.

"Did you take the yacht out today, Steven?" A middle aged man asked his companion.

"On a day like this, how could I not?" The older fellow named Steven responded. He couldn't help but notice the younger man who had slipped into their conversation, appearing as more of a wallflower kind. "My apologies, good man. My friend William and I have been chatting about our sea craft, but we have not addressed you at all."

"Nah, I'm good." Shawn said nonchalantly. "I'm just pretending like I belong here so my dad doesn't yell at me." Shawn told them honestly. As much as he wanted to call out this Steven fellow, he couldn't pull the trigger. Steven seemed polite enough and looked like an old time sea captain. Shawn likes this guy.

"Do you have a vessel of your own?" William asked as he sipped from his tumbler.

"I do not." Shawn responded almost sadly. "I'm more of an exotic animal collector, myself. I have a polar bear named Jean Claude and a white tiger, Arnold. They eat nothing but Kobé beef and Powerade." Shawn lied. The men looked astonished, but didn't call him a liar.

"Excuse me William, Steven." Juliet appeared out of nowhere. "You don't mind if I steal young Shawn here, do you?" she asked politely with a smile, flashing perfect white teeth.

"Not at all, Ms. O'Hara." Steven chuckled. "Just go easy on the boy." he winked before Shawn was dragged away by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Juliet asked in a gruff whisper.

"Mingling with my new acquaintances, Juliet. What are you doing? Is it inappropriate if I say you look absolutely ravishing this afternoon. Everything you did is working for you, 110%." Shawn tried to loosen her up a little.

"That's a little inappropriate, but very flattering, thank you." Juliet rolled her eyes. "Listen, Shawn."

"Wait, why do you know my name? I never gave it to you yesterday." Shawn pondered aloud.

"I know everything there is to know about everyone in here, Shawn. So does my fiancé and my father, who owns this club and resort." Juliet quickly shot off, knowing she didn't have much time. Declan thought she was in the restroom. That's what she had told him, anyway.

"Damn. I'm officially impressed by the CIA level clearance." Shawn joked, though he was actually a little creeped out by her information.

"Shawn, everyone in here is very wealthy and powerful, as far as Santa Barbara is concerned. Some of us even nationally so. You need to be careful about who you mess around with." Her voice held a note of heavy importance and sincerity.

"Relax, Juliet. I'm not going to start any wars." Shawn rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm just trying to have fun, just like everyone else. Except my fun involves a lot more lying than everyone else's." he admitted.

"Just be careful, for my sake and my father's. And please, avoid me. It's nothing personal, but please." Juliet's ocean blue eyes pleaded as much as her hushed voice.

It killed her to say that to Shawn. She didn't know him personally, but just a flash of pain shot across his expressive hazel eyes before it was gone. She'd never seen a pair of eyes that could say as much, if not more than words. And that unshaved face, not being too scruffy but just enough to make him look like a ruggedly sexy James Bond in that suit. She knew she shouldn't think such a thing about a man that wasn't her fiancé, but excuse her for being a straight woman with eyes.

"Don't worry Juliet, I won't screw up your perfect world." Shawn smiled though his words cut like a knife.

"Ah, there you are, Julie." Juliet had to fight with all of her being to not stiffen like a board at Declan's voice. This wasn't supposed to happen. "This must be Shawn Spencer, one of our newest members." Declan said with a fake as Velveeta smile.

"I am Shawn." he confirmed. "It doesn't take you long to memorize the fresh meat, does it?" Shawn matched Declan's shit grin.

Juliet watched the exchange with interest and a lot of worry. Shawn had no idea what had just walked in, and she didn't think he would be able to talk his way out.

"No, it really doesn't. We don't get new members often." Shawn had been waiting for this. Old Money hounding the New Money. Juliet had warned Shawn, Old Money doesn't get along with New.

"I'll try not to stick out too much, I promise." Shawn held his smile as long as Declan. He would play this game for the sake of the girl that tried to warn him about shit like this. "You'll barely even know I'm here." Shawn assured.

"No, by all means, make yourself at home Mr. Spencer. Me casa es sue casa." Declan chuckled.

Juliet was getting uncomfortable watching the two men size each each other up. "Declan sweetie, we should get on with our afternoon and let Mr. Spencer get on with his, don't you think?" Juliet smiled pleasantly at the two men.

"Perhaps we should, honey." Declan concurred. "Mr. Shawn Spencer, it was good to meet you." Declan offered his hand.

"It was good to meet you as well, Mr. Declan..."

"Rand. Declan Rand." The men shook hands and then separated.

Shawn bowed to Juliet and received a short curtsey in response to his gentlemanly behavior. "Good afternoon, you two." Shawn said in final parting as they went their separate ways.

Shawn decided he had had enough of the high life for one day. It was time to pack in. A walk home seemed in order. Something was happening here. The feeling was faint and he couldn't pinpoint it, but something was slowly unfolding. He couldn't help but feel that Ms. Juliet O'Hara had something to do with it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Again, the car ride home was deadly silent. This time Juliet didn't venture to ask if anything was wrong. She had learned last week what his problem was. Hopefully she could find an excuse to get a bit of distance from Declan for the evening.

The couple entered the great mansion, and Declan closed the door behind them. Juliet took that as her sign to get the Hell away from him for a couple hours.

A strong hand clamped hard on her forearm, causing her to be pulled back in mid step. She was forced to turn around and look Declan in his infuriated eyes.

His eyes bore into her for a short moment that felt like years to Juliet. Instead of speaking, he hit her. A hard, open handed slap that stung instantly and left a red print.

She was speechless, her hand covering the searing skin of her poor cheek. Her jaw was dropped in pure shock. She had known Declan to be verbally and emotionally abusive, but never once had he hit her.

Before she knew what was happening, Declan had pulled her hand away and struck her face two more times, sending her to the tiled floor. Tears openly rolled down her cheeks at not only the pain, but also at the embarrassment and idea of it all.

"We do not speak to trash such as the Spencers, Juliet. They are garbage compared to our names. If we are seen with garbage, it won't be long before we too are seen as garbage. Our families have worked too hard to have it all undone in a short time by you associating with the likes of that man."

The coolness of Declan's doctrine frightened her more than his shouting ever had. Had he really lost his mind.

"Furthermore, darling fiancé, had I not only last week forbidden you from speaking to him? I am to be your husband, and if I say you are not to speak to another man, you are not to speak to another man." Declan crouched directly in front of Juliet's face, his hot breath smelling of high end booze.

"I... I'm sorry. I was only," another slap. Juliet felt hot pain across her face again, sending her onto her back this time. She lay fully prostrate on her back, now openly sobbing at the pain and the manner of which she was being treated.

"Do not. Talk back. To me." Declan seethed. "I don't care what you were trying to do. You are to speak to no man, you are not to look at any man other than me or your father!" His voice finally broke and the yelling began. "If you fail to grasp it this time, you will be further disciplined." With those final words, Declan left Juliet to recollect herself on the cold floor.

Juliet O'Hara had always lived a structured and ordered life. She always had straight lines to walk with certain consequences should she go off path, but never like this. Things were escalating quickly, and if it continued, she wasn't sure she could keep on living this life, the only one she knew. She wasn't sure she knew it anymore, but she couldn't see a way out, either.

 _"Don't worry Juliet, I won't screw up your perfect world."_ Shawn's words rang in her head, hurting as much as the hits she had taken. "Is my world so perfect?" she sniffled before picking herself off the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. She knew Declan had left the mansion after he had hit her, but she didn't expect him to have been gone all night.

Her eyes scanned the master bedroom, everything seemed as it had last night. She would be lying if she said that she gave a damn about where Declan was. As long as it wasn't near her for a while.

Juliet showered by herself and took her sweet time getting ready. She wasn't even sure she felt like getting dressed. So she didn't. Her snug and fluffy as Hell bathrobe would suffice for the time being. When Declan got home, she'd make herself more proper.

She hated this. She never felt like she had to watch herself like this before. Declan never cared what she did around the mansion as long as he still had his little trophy girl. It was a loveless relationship. Juliet was used to seeing those kinds of set ups where money was the root.

God, how she wondered what it would be like to be with someone that actually cared. Declan didn't even pretend like he cared behind closed doors. She wouldn't have moved in with him if it wasn't for her father's constant pressing to do so.

Declan, for lack of a better word, was a dick. Frank probably didn't know Declan was, but Juliet found out the day she moved in. She didn't expect this arranged relationship to be fun, but she didn't expect it to be like this, either.

Juliet decided she should eat something, her belly rumbling from having put nothing in it the night before. She put on her brave face to hide the pain of last night, and sallied forth downstairs.

The mansion was quiet and seemed completely empty. None of Declan's hired help seemed to be around.

She reached the kitchen to find Gus, her favorite. He was also the only hand that lived on the grounds.

"Good morning, Juliet. Gus smiled brightly. Juliet was the half of the residents he could stomach. "Can I fix you something to eat?" he asked politely.

"That would be great, Gus. I was hoping you'd join me as well?" Juliet didn't feel like being alone, necessarily. She just wanted a friendly face that would be NICE to her. That made Gus her number one pick at the moment.

"I'm not supposed to eat on the clock, you know that." Gus said sadly. He hated telling Juliet no, but he also hated getting caught by Declan when he told her yes. He was technically under Declan's employment, though he also saw to Juliet's sensible wishes.

"Declan hasn't been here since he left last night, Gus." Juliet faked sadness to keep up the blissful act for the employees.

"I didn't want to admit it, but I saw the whole thing, Juliet." Gus said softly. By no means was this an employee's place to say anything on those grounds, but Gus was different in Juliet's eyes.

"It's not a one time thing, is it Gus?" Juliet said with eyes focused on the omelets he was making. He had decided to join her after all.

"I don't know, Juliet. Mr. Rand has always had a temper. It's been getting worse towards the staff these last two weeks as well." Gus saw fit to mention.

"I'm sorry, Gus. He's mad at me and the Glaikit. He's taking it out on you guys, and that's not fair. Well, you and the ladies, I should say." Juliet corrected. Gus was actually the only male staff. Juliet always wondered about that. She expected it had to do with Declan's jealous streak, but why have Gus? To avoid discrimination claims?

"I saw what he did to you last night, Juliet. He's not only taking it out on us."

"I think I need to get out for a bit, Gus. I think I feel like going to town, seeing a movie or something." Juliet mentioned her plans for the day, trying to change the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gus concurred with a nod and a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn Spencer had an entire inheritance to play with. He had literally millions of dollars. He didn't want a new house or a fancy boat. He got a guy to put some into stocks, and put everything else into savings. Shawn was childish, yes, but he wasn't going to blow it.

He wasn't going to some fancy steak house or to the Glaikit today. Shawn Spencer the millionaire was going to go see a movie today. He quit his job. Working wasn't going to be a thing anymore. Now it was time for fun and adventures.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet stood in front of Declan's ridiculous car collection. No man needs this many... and then she understood how men felt about women and shoes.

Her next step was to pick a car that she actually had a key for. She just wasn't able to pick the classics. She wanted something that wouldn't attract too much attention to herself. She always thought Hummers looked fun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn had ran over his stubble with an electric razor and showered before dressing in a sky blue polo with a little pineapple on the right breast of the shirt. Slightly torn jeans and an old pair of New Balance shoes finished off the casual, average guy look he always went for.

He exited his little apartment and went out to the parking lot where the motorcycle he had bought already used, was waiting for him. That's one thing he did buy with some of the money Uncle Jack had left him: he bought transportation. No more seven speed pedal bikes to work. He had an engine now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With one ticket to Pete's Dragon in hand, his next stop was popcorn and a drink. Medium for both.He wasn't crazy. He wasn't gonna spend all his money in one place. He also had his body to consider...

"Would you like butter on that?" the woman behind the snack counter asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Just give the next person extra." Shawn paid for his drink and popcorn, wincing when he saw the price come up. He would have to get used to that not meaning so much.

Shawn turned around and hit a warm body, his drink hitting the floor and his popcorn going all over the figure now in front of him. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Shawn said earnestly to the blonde woman who had her head down, surveying the damage of the collision.

"No harm, no foul." the girl raised her head to reveal that she was Juliet, the princess of the Glaikit. Her face fell when she saw it was none other than Shawn Spencer, one of Santa Barbara's newest important figures.

"Juliet? What are you doing in a place like this?" Shawn asked not too warmly. He remembered her words from yesterday, telling him to avoid her.

"Just here to enjoy an afternoon, just like anyone else." she shrugged, picking a piece of popcorn out of her hair. "I'm really glad you didn't go for butter."

Shawn chuckled, daring to move his hand close enough to remove a piece of the fluffy snack from her silky hair. "I'll let you be on your way, Juliet." he nodded and turned to find his movie.

Juliet hated this. She wanted to talk to Shawn, but she knew for her sake she really shouldn't. He was a free spirit that cared about practically nothing. Juliet felt like she needed that right now, no matter the cost.

"Hey Shawn?" Juliet asked before she knew what she was doing. Her brain told her to abort this mission, but her heart was all ahead full. She just wanted a real friend that she could see as a normal person. Why was that so much to ask for?

"Yeah?" Shawn asked, turning around with his surviving popcorn. His voice seemed empty, like he was just kind of there. Why would he sound excited when she told him to steer clear. Mixed signals much?

"What uh, what movie are you seeing?" Juliet struggled to come up with anything.

"Pete's Dragon. Robert Redford is still going, let alone WITH Karl Urban? I'm gonna see that movie." Movie threw his arms up to show his full wingspan, briefly in full excitement mode.

Juliet stopped for a second and pondered. "Wait here for just a second?" It was more of a polite command than request.

Shawn watched in puzzlement as this gorgeous blonde woman he barely knew walked back to the ticket counter.

"Hi, me again." Juliet greeted the man in a bubbly yet apologetic fashion. "Can I have one ticket for Pete's Dragon, please?" Juliet absentmindedly flip a lock of perfect golden hair behind one ear. To Shawn though, it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Had it been that long since he'd gotten some?

"Enjoy your movie..." the man said awkwardly as he handed Juliet the ticket, even though she had just bought one for another movie.

"This ticket is already paid for, so can you please give it to the next customer that requests this film?" Juliet asked politely with a smile that Satan would have a hard time saying no to.

"Of course, ma'am." the ticket guy nodded and took the ticket back.

Juliet returned to Shawn who was patiently waiting. "Shall we?" she asked with a light smile as she lead the way.

Shawn followed her lead, his eyes dropping to her perfect denim clad ass. He was powerless to stop his gaze. He was honestly surprised that Juliet O'Hara, one of the richest women in Santa Barbara, even had a pair of jeans.

She went for the aisle of seats right against the back wall on the right, and went all the way to the wall. Shawn knew these were THE makeout movie seats. What was this girl planning? _And please, avoid me. It's nothing personal, but please._ Oh, that's right. She wasn't planning anything. He realized she probably didn't want to be seen or recognized. Her dad owned this theater, after all.

They were just in time for opening trailers, which to be honest, was one of Shawn's guilty pleasures.

"A lot of people love getting here right at the end of the trailers, but I hate when I miss them." Juliet confessed. Was this girl for real? The ring on her finger screamed that she wasn't. _And please, avoid me. It's nothing personal, but please._ Those two sentences that played in Shawn's head every time he stole a glance of her told him she was as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The end credits began to roll and the pair were stuck to their seats. They hadn't expected the movie to be THAT good. Kids' movies weren't supposed to be funny, heart breaking and awe inspiring all in one, were they?

"Wow, just wow." Shawn said as he finally stood up. He looked down at Juliet, waiting for her to get up.

She just sat there, watching him expectantly. "Shawn, aren't you going to help a lady up? You're in a new social class now, shouldn't you act like it?" Juliet questioned with a wide grin, teasing him.

Shawn rolled his eyes and offered her a hand. When she took it, he pulled her up a lot quicker than she had expected, Shawn earning an adorable squeak for his troubles.

"Just because I have money now doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am. My dad doesn't see that, but I can tell your fiancé does." Shawn said coldly. "'Would you look at those idiots, Julie? Coming into money doesn't make you one of us, does it darling?'" Shawn perfectly recalled Declan's words from his first visit to the Glaikit.

Juliet's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"He didn't say it as quietly as he thought. I mean, he's right, though." Shawn thrusted his hands in his front pockets and brushed past the frozen girl. "Thanks for joining me, Juliet." he said, again sounding hollow.

"Shawn, wait, I..." she had nothing. He had her check mated on this. _And please, avoid me. It's nothing personal, but please._ Her own words to her came crashing back. _Just remember that Juliet told you, 'Old Money doesn't get along with New_ _'_ _._ She needed a real friend now more than ever, and she had already pushed away her best and only candidate before she knew she needed him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn got back to his little apartment and tossed the keys to his bike on his coffee table before heading straight to bed.

He kicked off his shoes and shucked his jeans before falling face first into his mattress. The only thing on his mind was the last woman he wanted to think about. Why did she have to toy with him like that? First she pushes him away, then she tries to get all cutesy and buddy buddy with him?

Was plucking Shawn's heart strings a game with her? Was she not sure what she really wanted? Shawn couldn't help but laugh at that last little bit. Of course she was just playing with him like a cat would play with a yarn ball.

Shawn Spencer was nobody's plaything. Forget Juliet O'Hara, he decided right then and there.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one gets a little rough. Just a friendly heads up.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet opened the door slowly with a frown on her face. It had been a fun afternoon until Shawn made the her own message clear to her. He was going to stay gone. In her head it was a good thing, but her heart screamed that it absolutely wasn't.

She closed the door and looked up to see Declan directly in front of her. Her heart stopped. She tried to recover, to smile. "Hi honey." Juliet gave her best effort to be happy to see him.

"Where have you been all day?" Declan's voice was stern but not angry yet. "Burton had no idea where you went off to." Why would Gus lie to him?

"I went to my dad's movie theater." Juliet said honestly, not seeing the harm in it.

"You went to some stupid movie, and you went dressed like that?" Declan scoffed. What was wrong with jeans a nice blouse?

"I didn't think it was a problem." Juliet tried to defend herself.

For the second day in a row, Declan hit her. A quick slap, nothing ferocious but obviously a warning shot. "You didn't think it would be a problem, Juliet? You thought? You seem to be really terrible at that lately." His words stung as much as his hand had.

"Why are you being like this?" Juliet mumbled, her hands at her side. Last time she covered her cheek, he had hit her harder.

"I'm trying to slap some sense into you, damn it!" Declan shouted. "You're and O'Hara who is soon to be a Rand. You don't belong in $50 outfits at some movie. You're a princess soon to be a queen. Act like it." Declan growled in her face before storming off. That's why Gus had lied. He had tried to protect her. She should have lied, too.

"You're sleeping in the guest room tonight!" he shouted before he was out of the foyer.

"Good. I planned on it anyway." Juliet thought she had mumbled under her breath.

She hadn't said it quietly enough. Declan stormed back and without warning pushed her back into the door as hard as he could.

Juliet cried out in pain when the solid metal doorknob was thrust into her back. She fell to the floor in a heap. She couldn't believe it when Declan didn't offer to help or even try to apologize. All she heard was footsteps getting farther away.

Her life was down spiraling fast and she didn't know how to stop it. She couldn't wait around and hope it got better, not with how quickly things were souring.

It wasn't long before Gus was at her side, helping her up. "I came as soon as I heard you scream." Gus said as he draped her arm over his shoulder. He carried her to the kitchen and set her down against one of the cupboards.

Gus stayed with her a moment, a supportive hand on her shoulder. He waited for her to speak, but she didn't say a word. She did her best to suck in her bottom lip and steel her pride.

"Juliet, what happened?" Gus asked her softly. "You need to tell me what happened. You need to tell someone, Juliet. You can't let this slide." Gus coaxed her.

"He hit me again, Gus. He yells at me for the dumbest little things, and if I try to say ANYTHING..." her voice broke and she screwed her eyes shut to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. You really don't deserve this, not at all." Gus sat next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

Juliet finally broke and began to openly sob into Gus's favorite purple button down shirt. Juliet stopped after a short moment and sniffled heavily. "I, I'm sorry Gus. I didn't mean to cry on your favorite shirt."

"No no, you don't worry about it. Just let it out." Gus patted her upper back, missing her wounded mid to lower back by sheer luck. "Juliet, I know again that this isn't my place, but you need to do something."

"What can I do, Gus? I'm trapped. My father isn't going to help. Even if he WOULD believe me, he'd probably take Declan's side." Her heart was breaking all over again thinking about how her own father favors Declan and money over his own daughter's happiness and safety. "I can't just lay down and follow every little order. What the HELL would the point of living be?"

Gus stopped any kind of movement and his eyes seemed to glaze over, going somewhere else. "Juliet, this is going to sound drastic, but I think I have an idea."

"What's that?" Juliet sniffed, her crying finished for the time being.

"Like I said, it sounds crazy, but... I think you need to run, Juliet. You need to get out of here, as soon as possible." Gus told her his true feelings on the matter.

"Where would I go? If I just left and bought a house, it'd be all too easy to find me." Juliet pointed out.

"I know a guy who can help. He's my best friend, and though one of the most immature people you'll ever meet, he's a damn good guy." Gus stopped his train of thought when he felt hard, brown piercing eyes on them.

"Burton, you are now the most fired man I have ever known." Declan said from the kitchen doorway. "Get the Hell out of my house." Declan now pointed behind him.

"You can't fire me, jackass. I quit." Gus said standing up and straightening his shirt. With one sorrowful look to Juliet, he made his exit.

"You, my dear fiancé, aren't running anywhere." Declan said with disturbing calm after he was sure Gus was gone and no longer a problem.. He walked right up to her as she tried to make herself smaller.

It did no good. Declan pulled her up by the hair, earning himself a squeal of pain. Once Juliet was on her feet, Declan hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to one of the guest rooms.

"What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head and threw her on the bed like a rag doll, before turning around and locking her in.

In his blind rage, the dumb ass didn't take her phone. Without hesitation she shot Gus a quick message, having seen his number a million times from the staff call list on the fridge.

 _Gus, Declan locked me in spare room. Not sure what he has planned. Call your friend. Get. Me. Out._ Signing off wasn't necessary. He'd know who it was.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Gus was packing up after having talked to his parents. He had lived on the grounds of Declan's mansion, but he having quit, acted as an immediate eviction. His parents were more than happy to take him back till he was on his feet again.

His phone vibrated and he expected it to have been a parent. When he saw it was Juliet, his heart went rightfully into panic mode.

 _Gus, Declan locked me in spare room. Not sure what he has planned. Call your friend. Get. Me. Out._

That's all he needed to see. He had to go to his friend's ASAP. Luckily, he was nearly finished packing already. Gus was a very neat and efficient person who was nothing of a pack rat. Gus's life was cleanliness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You'd better be home, damn it." Gus grumbled as he walked up to the old dry cleaners'. The bike was there. He wasn't sure where his friend got the money for it, but he didn't care right now.

A steady stream of hard knocks assaulted the front door before it finally opened. "Oh, thank God!" Gus exclaimed aloud.

"Dude, what the hell? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I need your help, Shawn." Gus said sternly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Shawn asked, worried for his best friend in the world.

"I'm fine, I guess. I have a friend who isn't though." Gus began. "Listen, she's a great girl who's stuck with a giant, abusive dick. It's getting worse every day and she needs out. Can she crash here a while until we can get something more permanent for her?"

"God yes. I'm not a monster, Gus. I can't leave a damsel in distress. Is she hot?" Of course he needed to know that if she was going to be living with him.

"Yeah, but that's not important." Gus dismissed. This was important to him, damn it. "I'll tell her you'll host her, so get this place ready for another person. How soon can she move in?"

"As soon as I pull out the couch and get sheets on it." Shawn said, beginning to talk as fast as Gus was. It was like it was contagious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Juliet. I'm coming to get you. My friend will host you. Be there in ten._

Juliet smiled up at the ceiling. That was the best text message she had ever received. She really owed Gus and his friend. Big time. Now she only had to wait.

That would be easier said than done. The door was unlocked and thrown open. Declan stormed in and stuck his hand out. "Give it to me."

"Give what to you?" Juliet played dumb.

Without hesitation, Declan wound up and back handed Juliet, knocking her backwards onto the bed with a shriek. "The phone, damn it!"

Juliet laid there motionless, she didn't know what to do. She was shocked by every part of her existence. The phone was there in her hand, so it wasn't hard for Declan to pry it away from her.

His eyes quickly skimmed over her conversation with Gus. He was visibly fuming by the end. "Didn't I tell you that you weren't going anywhere?" he chuckled. It was the most sickening thing Juliet had ever heard.

Before she knew what was happening, Declan was on top of her. "Stop! What are doing?!" Juliet screamed and tried to push Declan away as he undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs.

Declan struck her again when she tried to fight back as he tore her t-shirt over her head. "You're not going anywhere. I won't say it again." He hit her one last time for good measure, leaving her in tears. She could hear the lock on the door click from the other side. She was trapped in a second story bedroom with no phone and only wearing her bra and panties. This was looking pretty rough for her escape plan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gus sat in his Toyota Echo near the base of the hill. On the top of the hill was Declan's mansion. And Juliet. Between him and Juliet, however, were two squad cars. Of course a powerful and wealthy man like Declan would have at least half the police department in his wallet.

The bottom line was that Gus wasn't getting Juliet out. Not like this. Tonight, he would enact Plan B.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, so this guy no doubt has her phone, he may have beaten her, and she's locked in a second story bedroom?" Shawn summarized the situation as he finished putting one of the full black outfits he and Gus wore when they had to hit the Jackal Switch.

"Yes. That's why we need this rope. We need to sneak in unseen and get her out of there before this ass hole can do damage." Gus finished describing the scenario.

"Let's do this." Shawn pulled the ski mask over his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two friends arrived at the base of the hill around midnight. The coast was clear but they couldn't just go up the middle.

Without too much trouble, they were able to climb an unwatched section of the gate and run up to the side of the house under the shadow of the well kept tree line.

"Dude, this place is huge. Where the hell are we?" Shawn whispered. Gus was shocked he hadn't read the initials on the gate's door at the base of the hill.

"This is where my friend is being kept." Gus didn't think Shawn knew her, so her name didn't matter until formal introductions were made.

Without much more, the pair got within quiet shouting distance. They could see a light on in the room, so they knew where she was. She was still up, which didn't surprise Gus. How could she sleep?

"Great, the window's closed!" Gus hissed in defeat. "How do we get her attention?" Gus asked as rain began to fall. "Really, now rain, too?"

Gus's question was answered when he saw Shawn throwing rocks up at the window, missing twice but finally getting the third.

Shawn bent down and began to rummage through the backpack Gus had brought to find the rope. When he looked up again, the window was already open.

He handed Gus the rope and after three tries, he got his shot. "Tie it off securely and come down!" Gus said just loud enough for her to hear.

It was only a minute before Shawn and Gus could make out a figure slowly making it's way out the window. Shawn caught long, beautiful blonde hair first, that reminded him of a certain someone. His eyes drifted lower...

"What the hell, man!" Shawn threw his arms up in the air. "He took her clothes, too?" Shawn spat in disbelief. "The poor thing is probably embarrassed. She doesn't have anything to be ashamed of, but still." Shawn noted her slender and fit body, though now was not the time.

The girl was down and now speed walking her way to the two figures in black, her arms covering her chest that was only covered by a black lace bra.

Gus took his mask off and smiled, not because of her clothing situation of course, but because she was out.

"Thank you Gus, thank you so much!" Juliet jumped forward and crushed the man in a tight hug. "And you, thank you as well." Juliet threw her arms around the still masked man as well.

He didn't return the hug, but Juliet wrote it off due to awkward circumstances of her current outfit. "Get me out of here." Juliet said with a smile, the three of them turning and going back the way they came.

They had to lift Juliet over the gate first, fence hopping not being in her skill set. It served no problem for the boys, however.

The three got into the car, soaking yet.

"Again, I can't thank you two enough." Juliet said sincerely, ringing out her now soaked hair before tugging at a bra strap that threatened to stray. "Where are we going?" Juliet asked, still having no idea who the man in the passenger seat was.

"My place, I guess." Shawn said as he pulled off his mask. "Hey." Shawn turned around in his seat and waved awkwardly.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Not exactly sure if I was still in the T rating... I think I came pretty close to the line on that one. Probably bumping up to M pretty soon If I don't get objections.**


	5. Check Yes Juliet

"My place, I guess." Shawn said as he pulled off his mask. "Hey." Shawn turned around in his seat and waved awkwardly.

"Shawn is your best friend?" Juliet asked Gus. It wasn't in disbelief or anyway Shawn could have taken it as an insult. It was just a massive coincidence.

"Wait, you two know each other? How?" Gus asked, completely surprised himself.

The two shared a look before responding to Gus. "We ran into each other at the movies today." Juliet explained simply. She wasn't sure just how much Shawn HADN'T told Gus.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and extremely awkward. Shawn and Juliet were completely uncomfortable and that made Gus uncomfortable.

Finally the ride ended when they arrived at Shawn's. "You two get settled in here, Juliet, I'll get you some clothes. Somewhere has to be open this time of night." Gus said as Shawn got out, the rain coming down harder than ever.

"There's no where open, Gus!" Shawn had to shout over the torrential downpour and the newly arrived crashing thunder. "She'll have to borrow what I have until you can get to a store tomorrow! Take my credit card!" Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out the little plastic rectangle. "The number is 4567! See you tomorrow!"

Juliet ran out of the car and over to Shawn, who used his body to cover her the best he could while he opened the door.

Shawn closed the door behind him and turned on the light. He glanced at Juliet, seeing her shivering and trying to cover herself. No words came, but he tried to keep the pity he felt for her out of his expression.

Juliet took a moment to look around. Shawn kept a pretty messy place, but she wasn't surprised. She didn't care to be honest, and she wasn't in a place to say anything anyway. "Is this... an old dry cleaners?" Juliet did have to ask.

"Yup. I had to do some remodeling, so the rent is really nice." Shawn explained as he flipped a switch on the wall, causing a rack of clothing to slowly spin.

Without warning, a black t-shirt flew across the room and landed in Juliet's lap. She held it up and turned it around to see the word 'fashion' printed on it in silver lettering. "Shawn, not judging here, but why do you have this?"

Shawn smiled as he looked for something she could put on her bottom half. He was glad to see her sense of humor was still in there. "It came with the place. My landlord said I could keep whatever was here after we drew up and signed the lease. Guess who gets free dry cleaning all the time."

Juliet couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly. "Does Gus get in on it too?" Juliet questioned as a pair of black Puma sweatpants landed on her lap as well.

"He gets a discount, and by that I mean we have a barter system." Shawn kept his back to her so she could pull on the clothes with a bit of privacy. He had already seen her half naked, but it felt like the right thing to do."

The two stood in Shawn's 'living room' in awkward silence. Juliet and Shawn both knew why, but with recent events, how much would actually change between them?

Juliet decided to start first, "Shawn, please don't cut me off, just hear me out." she said quickly to stop any chance Shawn could have of cutting her off.

Shawn took a seat on the foot of the pull out couch that was now Juliet's temporary bed. He motioned with his hand for her to continue. It seemed like a douche bag move, and it was meant to be, but his eyes betrayed his actions.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I'm sorry I pushed you away, Shawn. I had to." Her voice stayed strong and her eyes refused to break contact.

"No, I get it. As soon as you need me you try taking everything back. I'm used to it, except for the being needed part." Shawn shrugged before going into the kitchen.

"Shawn, it's not like that at all." Juliet's voice pleaded. Why wouldn't he just listen to her. "I swear to God I'm not trying to hurt you." she damn near pleaded.

"Just don't, Juliet. Save your breath until you find another way to tell me to shove off." Shawn tossed a beer her way, he had one in his hand, too. Without another word, he slammed his door with all his might.

Juliet felt helpless. She couldn't go back home, and she was in the home of someone that could barely stand to look at her.

An idea sprang to mind. If she couldn't tell him what it really was like, she'd show him.

Without warning Juliet got up and threw Shawn's door wide open.

"Juliet, what the hell? Get out of my room!" Shawn shouted like a giant child.

No words. Juliet kept eye contact with the now embarrassed man who stood in his room shirtless and pant zipper and fly wide open, obviously preparing for bed.

She took off the tasteless shirt that was lent to her and turned to reveal an awful bruise from when Declan had pushed her. Shawn hadn't been able to see it in the dark.

"Juliet, what the hell happened?" Shawn asked breathlessly, reaching out and daring to ghost over the discolored skin with his fingertips.

"Declan happened. My 'perfect life' happened." Juliet's blue gaze was steel and her voice was firm, the strongest it had been in person. "My life is NOT perfect, Shawn Spencer. I have been hit, thrown into a door, and locked in a room in only my underwear. What part of that is 'perfect'?" Juliet emphasized the last word.

"Why would he do that to you?" Shawn was still breathless, his hazel eyes softer than ever.

"Because of this." she motioned back and forth between the two with her hand. "Because I looked out for you at that damn club, and he got jealous and scared. When I went to the movies? That's where this started." She motioned to Shawn's apartment, her being there.

"He did that to you, because of me?" Shawn swallowed thickly. "I ruined your life?" Shawn pointed to himself before falling onto his bed, running his hands through his hair.

Juliet sat next to his feet and pondered her next move. This was completely upside down from five minutes ago. "It's not your fault he's the way he is. I didn't know he could be physically abusive."

"Physically? He was the other kinds of abusive before, too? Why are you with him, then?" Shawn didn't understand how Santa Barbara's elite worked. It was like a monarchy or oligarchy.

"It was pretty much an arranged marriage for money, Shawn. I could have said no, but it wouldn't be a good move if I want any kind of positive relationship with my parents." Juliet explained.

"Oh." Shawn said hollowly. He now understood she was more of an asset to gain even more wealth than she was a daughter.

"It's kind of cruel, I know. That's the kind of man my father is. Always hungry. He'll sacrifice anything for more. Even family, it seems." Juliet said with a sigh.

"When is enough enough?" Shawn asked rhetorically. After a moment, Shawn spoke again. "I'm sorry, Jules. Nobody should ever be a pond in another man's game."

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me." Juliet frowned. She really did feel like a burden on him. He obviously wasn't one for extended company by general standards.

"What's the next step. You can't go back there." Shawn said quietly. "God only knows what he'd do to you, and would life really be worth living as his abused little tea cup Jules?" Things had been too serious, which Shawn didn't do well with.

"I wish I knew." Juliet's shoulders slumped and she then realized she still wasn't wearing a shirt. Her cheeks flared and she reached down to grab it from where she had dropped it.

"You have to be tired." Shawn yawned himself. "Get some sleep and I'll be here if you need me." Shawn stretched, his arms going as high as he could get them. He remembered just what exactly he was wearing when he saw Juliet's cheeks flush, but she made no attempt to leave. "Night, Juliet." Shawn said. There was no argument there.

"Night, Shawn." Juliet exhaled and took her leave, closing the door behind her with a light creek caused by old hinges.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _A quiet, almost caring knock came from outside of Shawn's front door. Had Gus forgotten or needed something?_

 _Juliet got out of bed and tiptoed over to the door, making sure not to wake her slumbering host._

 _Just as she reached the handle, the door flew open with magnificent force causing Juliet to somersault backwards into the pull out couch that was her bed._

 _Juliet's head seam from the blow the leg of the couch had delivered to the back of her head. The first thing she heard was a harsh voice..._

 _"You thought you could get away that easily? I told you that you weren't going anywhere!"._

 _Juliet's eyes bugged out at the sight of Declan storming towards her with malice in his cold eyes. "No, don't hit me again, please!" Juliet cried out._

 _Declan was on her, forcing her to her feet by her forearms, excruciatingly tearing her shoulders in her sockets._

"Juliet! Jules!" Shawn's shouts pulled her from her night terrors.

"Shawn." Juliet pulled him into a terribly tight embrace, crushing the life from the poor man.

Shawn forget the pain in his ribs and bear hugged her back. "It's okay, Jules. It was only a nightmare. I'm here, you're here, he isn't." Shawn used his right hand to securely press her cheek to his shoulder, not hurting her but to tell her he was real and there.

"Why did he have to take everything so far?" Juliet sniffled. "Did I deserve it?"

"No, God no." Shawn whispered. "You didn't do anything wrong, Jules. He wants to control you, and he couldn't stand the idea of anyone getting in the way of that. He pushed too hard, and you have friends that got you out. Don't think for a second that you're to blame at all."

Shawn kissed the top of her head. It was a simple enough gesture, but to Shawn it was a clear message. It wasn't sensual, it wasn't anything too intense. It was sincere and heartfelt. In his book, a kiss to her head was a deal sealer. He would do anything in his power to protect this angel.

Juliet didn't move, she didn't breath. She waited until she felt Shawn's lips leave her hair. Her head tilted up ever so slightly, revealing the most trusting and sensitive blue eyes Shawn had ever seen. In that glance he saw her heart, and damn it all if he wouldn't kill any bastard that tried to do it any further degree of damage.

"I will protect you, Juliet O'Hara. I may not be a knight in shining armor, but I am a young man with few ambitions and literally millions of dollars." Shawn wasn't a hard ass and he knew it, but he could easily acquire the necessities to keep her safe and happy.

"You don't need money to impress me, Shawn. You're not like anyone I've ever met before, and that's enough to keep me around." Juliet hadn't realized until now that they were holding hands, their fingers tightly entwined. Had they been like that since the embrace had broken?

"What's the next move?" Shawn asked. His voice was low for fear of killing the moment.

"Shawn, will you teach me what it's like to actually live? Teach me to break the rules, how to have fun. I feel like I've been alive without living." Juliet's voice stern and resolute in her decision.

Shawn's response was simple: shifty eyes and a very sinister cackle much like a murderous clown crossed with a stereotypical mental patient. Serious Shawn and well... Shawn Shawn could trade places like a mask to pure face.

Juliet was mystified and horrified by this man simultaneously.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **The timely updates have slowed, I know. Monday marked the beginning of my second college year, so my hobby writing time is diminished.**

 **I've also been playing around with my Western Psych story, Bounty, which is still in it's very early chapters. This story isn't dead, it's just on a burner of a full stove.**


	6. Are You With Me?

" _Jules... Hey Jules."_ A voice broke into Juliet's subconscious. Was this a dream, or was somebody talking to her? " _JULES!_ "

She definitely wasn't dreaming. Nobody ever called her Jules, though...

Her eyes drifted open to take in Shawn and Gus sitting in front of her. "Oh, hey guys." She yawned.

"We're gonna grab some breakfast, and then we're gonna take you shopping." Shawn told her with a smile.

Juliet laid there in silence, looking at Shawn and Gus with an unreadable expression.

"Juliet, what's wrong?" Gus asked, confusion contorting his face.

"I'm not sure me going out in public is a great idea, as much as I'd love to." Juliet said.

"What? Why not?" Shawn asked. "Are you afraid someone's going to recognize you and blow the whistle?"

"Exactly." Juliet nodded. "Declan has employs all over Santa Barbara. If one of his people see me with two strangers, word is going to spread."

"Juliet, you have to take risks. That's what being above ground means. You have to live now. Stating in my apartment isn't living. It's being alive, but not living." Shawn shook his head.

"Shawn, I don't want you and Gus getting mixed up in this more than you have to be."

"We're in this as deep as we can get." Shawn chuckled. "We broke you out of your house and now I'm harboring you." he pointed out. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I want you to try to live, Jules."

"Okay". she finally gave in. "Let's go have fun." Her smile began as a forced attempt, but the longer she held it, the more real it became.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This, Jules, is called an IHOP." Shawn told her as if she was seeing the world for the first time. In a way, she kind of was.

"I know what an IHOP is, Shawn." Juliet rolled her eyes at her tour guide.

"Have you ever eaten at one?" he challenged.

"No." Juliet admitted in defeat. Rich people never go to IHOPs, apparently.

"Mhmm." Shawn figured as much. "Prepare to have your tongue assaulted by more delicious flavor than you've ever had in your mouth before!"

The two walked in and picked a booth, then waited to be served.

"I thought Gus was coming. Why did he just drop us off?"

"Gus needs to find a new job." Shawn sighed. "He had a sweet cooking job somewhere. He probably said who it was for, but I don't remember."

Juliet's jaw dropped. After all that had happened to her in the past few weeks, she had forgotten that Gus got fired/quit.

"He said the gig was sweet but his boss was an ass hole. The boss's girlfriend or whatever was always around. She was nice and really hot, I guess."

How could Shawn not know that Gus worked for Declan? Did he never go to Gus's place? It was on Declan's property!

"Shawn, Gus worked for Declan. I'm the hot girlfriend that was always around." Juliet informed him.

"Oh, no kidding." Shawn said in shock.

"He was fired after Declan overheard him saying I should run away." She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Hey, hey, come on now." Shawn lifted her chin with a finger. "Everything is going to work out. We'll make it work out." Shawn assured her. "Let's enjoy a tasty but in no way healthy breakfast, and then go on with our lives like you weren't just living in Hell."

I think... I think I can do that." Juliet smiled. She was trying to find her courage, courage that she wasn't supposed to have in her past life.

As someone finally came to bring them menus, it came to Shawn's attention that at some point during their conversation, they had entwined their hands.

"Oh, you two are just adorable." the waitress smiled. Juliet blushed and Shawn pulled his hand from Juliet's. This earned them an odd look from the waitress, who then went about her job again.

Shawn knew instantly what he wanted.

Juliet opened the menu and found the specialty pancakes. She closed her her eyes and dropped her finger. Upon opening her eyes, she saw her pick and that it was good.

"I think we're ready to order now." Shawn said, looking to Juliet. She concurred. "I'll have the Tiramisu."

"I'll go with the Red Velvet pancakes." Juliet said.

"I'll have that right out for you." the waitress smiled and was gone, happy to have fast acting customers.

"Shawn, you know she was checking you out, right?" Juliet smiled. She thought she was going to have some fun teasing him.

"Yeah, I noticed." Shawn replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You didn't try to flirt or anything. You didn't even check her out." Juliet was confused at this point.

"I'm just not interested." Shawn refused to make a big deal out of what he thought to be nothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After breakfast had ended and Shawn convinced Juliet they had to move again, Shawn had to face his greatest fear: shopping.

Shawn lived by the rule that men don't "shop", that they simply spend. A man sees what he wants, takes it and leaves. He just knew that Juliet O'Hara was indeed a shopper.

The pair took a cab to the strip mall because Gus was still on the prowl for a job.

"This is what we call JC Pennies', Jules." Shawn told her.

Juliet just rolled her eyes and shook her head at his notion that she had lived under a rock. "How many times have YOU been to a JC Pennies', Shawn?".

Shawn rolled his head a couple times, his eyes taking in the sky as if in deep thought. "Never. I'm more of a Wal-Mart kinda guy. Dollar stores, even, when I can." Shawn sighed before continuing, "I will give up my JCginity for you, though. You are not a Wal-Mart girl, Jules, and I respect that."

Once inside, Juliet was like a kid in a candy store. Her clothes were always about price tags and almost Puritan body covering, though stylish. This place was quality goods with a sense of style and rebelliousness that made her smile.

"Go nuts, Jules, go nuts." Shawn smirked at the near giddiness that his new friend was experiencing.

Juliet tried on jackets and a small selection of hats and shoes before getting down to the bread and butter of her wardrobe.

Shawn let Juliet go on her own while he went across the store to the men's section. God, how he hated this place. He didn't understand how Jules could have a field day, but he was sure he had his own rituals she would shake her head at, such as watching the Royal Rumble with Gus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn felt like hours of his life had slipped past him. Hours he would never get back. The fact that Juliet was sitting next to him in Converse All Stars, skinny jeans and a black form fitting blouse made him feel better about it. He had to actively try not to stare.

"Shawn, I can feel you staring." Juliet said with a smirk. Apparently Shawn didn't try hard enough not to stare.

"Was I?" Shawn played dumb, scratching the back of his neck. "You were staring."

Juliet rolled her eyes and smiled at the big idiot next to her. "I don't mind." she shrugged.

Shawn met her eyes this time, waiting for an explanation.

"It's been a while since someone as looked at me with more than a passing glance or Declan not seeing me as property."

Shawn nodded his head in understanding, though he had never actually been there himself. "Jules, I don't want to say I'm sorry for the millionth time, but I don't know what else to say." Shawn said in defeat.

"Just say you'll be my friend and that I can be my own person from now on. I don't think that's too much to ask, but apparently it is for some people." Juliet clamped her jaw shut and faced away towards her window.

"You're going to live now, Jules, and you're going to love it. It's gonna be a damn shame that the world won't be able to see you do it, but at least you get to." Shawn said allowed but didn't expect a response.

Juliet didn't say anything, she didn't need to after that. She continued to watch Santa Barbara go by and took hold of Shawn's hand, gently squeezing it. To reasons unknown to Juliet, her heart skipped the smallest beat when Shawn squeezed back.


	7. Rain is Falling Down on the Sidewalk

**This story is my exploration of the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings, in case anyone was unaware. We've had six intro chapters, and now I'm beginning to play with the lyrics.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Things had been going Shawn's way for a little too long now. Shawn's luck seemed to have it's cycles. Shitty, then okay, then great, then shitty. It was time for shitty again.

Shawn scratched his head and wondered how his luck would plummet to the earth this time. Gus had found a job, Shawn himself was a millionaire, Juliet was safe and they were becoming fast friends. This was absolutely going to hit earth hard.

Thunder clapped outside and lightning flashed, illuminating the whole sky in a purplish pink. It was an awesome sight to behold. Not the kind of "Dude, that was awesome" awesome. We're talking the "put the fear of God into you, jaw dropping awesome.

The view from Shawn's window was alright, but it was nowhere near the view from the living room which had recently become Juliet's abode.

He opened the door and jumped back in shock when a soft, large object fell backwards onto his legs.

"Jules, what are you doing down there?" Shawn asked, shaking his head and chuckling. He got a little worried when she didn't say anything, she just went into a fetal ball against the doorway.

Even though anything fetal in nature scared him, Shawn could tell Juliet needed a friend right now.

"Come on now, what's up?" Shawn asked, slumping down to sit with her in the doorway of his room.

"I'm being stupid, I know, but I don't like thunder and lightning anymore." Juliet said quietly, avoiding eye contact like she often did when nervous.

"Because it was like this when we rescued you?" Shawn guessed.

"Yeah, because it was like this when I was hurt, inside and out, nearly naked, embarrassed and worried about when he was going to come beat me again." Juliet's voice threatened to break but she didn't let it.

Shawn chuckled, but not to make her feel worse. "Jules, come on. That shouldn't make you hate storms, that should make you love it." Juliet looked at him incredulously. "Because you got out of there, Jules. Because now that you're gone you can do what you want, you can be who you want to be. That's something to celebrate about."

Juliet threw her arms around him in a tight hug, almost knocking him over. "I didn't look at it that way. I've been just a giant sad sack this whole time."

"Don't feel bad about feeling bad. You've been through some crazy stuff that I can't imagine being through, or even putting someone through for that matter. This Declan guy, I kinda want to hurt him." Shawn said scratching his chin.

"As much as I'd like to see that, he isn't worth the trouble." Juliet puffed up her cheeks and exhaled slowly.

Shawn gently put his hand on her head and tilted it so she rested comfortably on his shoulder. "All I need you to do is check yes, Juliet. Are you with me? Are you going to let me help you to be the beautiful and maybe just a little bit crazy girl that you and the world both deserve?"

"I'm with you, Shawn." Juliet said quietly, shifting her body weight into him for added comfort.

Shawn tilted his head enough to kiss her on top of her lavender smelling hair. "Let's start tonight." Shawn stood up and took her hand.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Juliet giggled as Shawn pulled her across the room and stopped at the front door.

"You're not truly free until you've danced in the rain with no music. It's a proven fact." Shawn assured her.

"Are you serious? Look at the sidewalk! It's absolutely pouring!" Juliet argued.

Shawn opened the door and walked out into the torrential downpour like it was nothing. He held his arms out as if soaking up the storm before turning to face her with a childish smile, turning his face up to the heavens.

"Shawn, get back in here!" Juliet called to him. "You're going to catch a cold! You're completely soaked already!"

"I won't go till you come outside!" Shawn yelled over the storm. "Get out here! You already checked yes, Jules!"

Juliet rolled her eyes and internally battled herself before kicking off her slippers and running out to meet Shawn on the sidewalk.

"Now comes the fun park, Jules. Pick a song, any song you want. Let it get into you and just... dance." Shawn said as a smile made it's way onto his face. He had his song and almost of it's own accord, his body began to move to the music only he could hear, that only he could feel.

Juliet watched in disbelief as Shawn's eyes drifted closed and he moved to the nothingness with a grace she didn't expect him to have. She looked around them at cars passing and the lights shining through windows of nearby buildings. Shawn didn't give a second thought to if anyone was watching. He didn't care. He did what he wanted, where he wanted, and he enjoyed it. This was freedom, Juliet decided then and there.

Juliet closed her eyes and opened her mind, trying to pick the perfect song to fit this situation. The only sounds she heard now was the rain, the thunder. All she felt was the warm summer rain pelting the skin of her arms and soaking through her t-shirt.

She had her song, upbeat and exciting, rebellious and arousing. Her body began to move on it's own and she didn't try to stop it. The music flowed her head to her limbs to neuron trigger she didn't know music could be, music that wasn't really there.

Shawn opened his eyes and stopped all movements. The sight of Juliet took every breath away. Her eyes were closed and locks of blonde hair had been plastered to her face by the rain, effectively framing the angelic features. Her t-shirt was soaked to her body, molding to every line of her fit and tight body. Her movements were fluid and free, directed by her inner music and beauty. He couldn't understand how anyone could possibly want to cause this most heavenly of creatures any pain. How could anyone want to do anything but absolutely love her?

Shawn waited until she had turned his direction, her dancing being full of exploring her space a d spinning within reason, of course. She did know they were on a sidewalk.

Once she had again faced Shawn, he waisted no time in closing the distance, to putting his hand on the small of her back.

Juliet surprised Shawn by pressing herself flush against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was pretty sure she knew what Shawn had in mind.

Both of Shawn's hands were now on the soaking material of Juliet's shirt on the small of her back. Together they began to sway to a tune they both seemed to know. Their foreheads rested on one another's as they stepped back and forth on the sidewalk.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The pair lost all sense of time while they were out there, but eventually they decided it was time to call it a night, separating from their slow dance.

"Let's go back inside." Shawn took her by the arm as the rain slowed to a drizzle.

Once inside, they became aware of the little chill they had caught. "You go get dried and changed up, I'll do the same. We'll meet back here for a movie and cocoa?" Shawn asked as if she could say no.

"Absolutely." Juliet smiled.

Shawn disappeared into his room and Juliet stood alone. The smile she had flashed Shawn was more than a flash. She felt the corners of her mouth to find that it wasn't just a flash. It was a true blue smile. It was still there. Shawn had the power to make her deeply and truly happy. As far as she was concerned, that was a super power.

Juliet stripped down, dried off and got into her pajamas. Shawn knocked and came out soon afterwards.

"Shawn, you don't have to knock on your own door to come out here." Juliet giggled. "You've already seen me in my underwear."

"In my defense, I didn't see that coming, and that's not the situation I wanted to see you in your underwear in." Shawn pointed out.

"But you did want to see me in my underwear?" Juliet teased as she skimmed Shawn's movie collection.

"I plead the 5th." was all she got in response.

Juliet put in Big with Tom Hanks and joined Shawn on her bed, which had once been the living room couch.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Only half way through the movie that Shawn had seen only a bazillion times and Juliet hadn't seen once, Shawn was asleep.

Juliet looked over to her friend and host to see him muttering something in his sleep, his brows knit tight and his fists clenched.

Juliet scratched his head absentmindedly as she focused again on the screen. "Don't hurt her," escaped Shawn's lips and Juliet almost missed it.

"Don't you touch her." Shawn growled and rolled to his side, facing Juliet. Was he dreaming about Declan hurting Juliet? He was standing up for her.

Juliet hated seeing Shawn angry, and it didn't happen often. Her heart swelled at the notion that he thought about her and would defend her.

She made up her mind. She was going to kiss him. He earned it after all, and this was the safest way to do it. She would finally put her mind to rest on whether she should kiss him or not. She could finally feel his lips and see what effect it had on her emotions and be gone without Shawn being the wiser.

She mustered her courage and leaned down, ever so slightly brushing her lips over his. She pulled away when her lips tingled and she couldn't help but grin.

His lips were rougher and scratchier than hers, which made for a great feeling. She had to try again, a real kiss this time, not a light graze.

"Jules, you're okay now. You're safe and I'm here." Shawn mumbled as he rolled over onto his back again.

She had to kiss him now, she just had to. She had never felt so cared for before in her life.

With her heart pounded, she leaned down again and kissed him fully. Her pursed lips met his smirking lips. She held them there for a moment, saving how it felt in her memory.

She nearly jumped, but then melted instead when Shawn's lips rose to meet hers.

Juliet pulled away with a grin and her fingertips touching her pink lips. She couldn't wait to try kissing him when he was awake. She had a feeling he wouldn't push her away.


	8. Kill the Limbo

Shawn woke up with a yawn and a deep stretch that would have made a cat proud. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. This wasn't his room. He was in Juliet's and she was still asleep right next to him.

Ever so gently he picked himself up and escaped to the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and checked his breakfast supplies. He wanted to give her a real breakfast, but all he had was fucking Apple Jacks! He wouldn't risk leaving her here to wake up alone and think he ran off somewhere. He could leave a note...

"That coffee smells delicious." Juliet said from the doorway.

Shawn was busted empty handed. He had nothing to give her and he didn't want to run with his tail behind his legs to IHOP again.

"I see that look on your face." Juliet's tone had rarely been more serious. "You don't have to share your Apple Jacks if you don't want to." A smile graced her face before she covered her mouth to yawn.

"You don't want this poor people breakfast, Jules. This is just all I happen to have on hand as far as breakfast food goes." Shawn shrugged, feeling kind of ashamed at the way he had been living.

Juliet didn't respond. Instead, she walked past him and found two bowls and two spoons and put them on the table. "If I end up pouring, my bowl's going to be a lot bigger than yours."

"You can't handle this much apple, Jack!"

"Wow, you went THERE!" Juliet scoffed, moving to put Shawn's bowl back.

"Alright alright, I didn't mean it!" Shawn pleaded, reaching across the table to stop her.

Juliet stopped all activity and watched Shawn from across the kitchen table. Her face looked like a blank state. Except for her eyes. Her eyes had a flame that Shawn wasn't familiar with.

"Jules, are you okay?" Shawn's smile faded away and was replaced with a worried frown.

Juliet's heart pounded and her belly turned like a sea. This was so much more than just butterflies. She couldn't take it anymore.

Instead of verbally replying, she walked around the table and stood toe to toe with Shawn. Her crystal blue eyes now looked icy as she stared Shawn down.

Shawn mistook Juliet's look of heated passion for one of anger or frustration. He backed himself into the sink and had nowhere to go.

Juliet swallowed every negative feeling her mind tried to throw at her. Her sense of want was far too strong for her "rational" mind to overcome. She framed Shawn's face with her hands and crushed her lips to his.

It was so much better when he was awake, when he responded. Shawn's sense of shock didn't stay long. There was only a second before he was kissing her back passionately, his hands in her soft and smooth hair.

Her own hands were fisted in Shawn's t-shirt as she decided to explore, her adventuress side coming out of nowhere. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips and tried to penetrate Shawn's.

Shawn disengaged from the kiss and pushed Juliet back to arm's length. "What are you doing?" Shawn asked completely out of breath from Juliet's surprise attack.

"Kissing your brains out, what do you think?" Juliet scoffed with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"Jules, I'm not sure this... we, are a good idea." Shawn's eyes dropped to the floor, unable to look at Juliet after voicing his doubt.

Juliet crossed her arms and gently chewed on her bottom lip. "Why not?" Juliet's voice was little more than a whisper. She was petrified that she had read the signs wrong. Did Shawn actually NOT like her?"

"Your life is a little crazy right now, Jules. I don't think a new relationship is what you need right now, even if you think it's what you want."

"I know my life is crazy, Shawn." Juliet said. "I think I want this, though. I know I want this. I think I do need this though, I think I need you."

"That's the thing, Jules." Shawn said taking her hands in his. "You think. I need you to KNOW that you're ready for a relationship again, a real one. Before you decide one way or another, Juliet, kill the limbo, leave no doubts." Shawn pulled her closer and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Shawn, for looking out for me. A normal guy would have taken me and ran." Juliet said as she unwrapped herself from Shawn's arms.

"If you were a normal girl, I probably would have, but I couldn't do that to you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn and Juliet sat on Juliet's bed, a bowl of popcorn between them and a movie on. Forrest Gump was always good.

Jenny threw rocks at her old house that she had grown up in, where her life had been Hell and it laid the foundation for her fucked up life.

A light bulb went on in Shawn's head and a grin consumed his face. "Hey Jules, wanna go for a bike ride?" Shawn asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding too mischievous.

"What, now? It's past midnight." Juliet giggled at how restless Shawn could be. "Where would we go?"

"You let me worry about it." Shawn stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Come on."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time Juliet realized where Shawn was taking them, it was too late for her to say anything.

Shawn stopped the bike in front of the Glaikit.

"Shawn, what the hell are we doing here?" Juliet said in barely contained anger. What the hell was he thinking, bringing her here?!

"I'm guessing by your reaction that you're not exactly a fan of this place, huh?" Shawn asked the question he already knew the answer to.

"No Shawn, I don't like this place. I hate it. I don't want to see this place ever again. I've wasted too many days of my life here. I met Declan here and when my dad opened this place is when I became an asset over a daughter to him." Juliet's eyes were screwed shut and her chest rose and fell heavily.

Shawn hated seeing her like this, but he knew it was for her own good to be here, to do what he had planned.

"Check out these cool polished rocks your dad has lining the walkway to the front door!" Shawn said like he was actually excited. "And look at all these nice bay windows that look so expensive."

"Shawn, what are you doing?!" Juliet shrieked as a rock sailed from his hand and took out a window.

"Breaking down a mode of your oppression. Come on Jules, it's fun!" Shawn shouted over the automated alarm that sounded after the window had broken.

Juliet didn't have much time to think about it, knowing the cops were probably on their way.

Shawn threw another. "Come on Jules, I'll keep tossing rocks at your windows until you play too or they're all shattered."

Time was up. Juliet grabbed a big old handful and took careful aim. She let one fly and it flew true, breaking another window. She smiled and laughed fully, not believing how great this simple act of childish defiance made her feel.

The pair quickly shattered the rest of the windows on the front of the Glaikit before making a speedy get away on Shawn's motorcycle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two crashed through the front door of the apartment laughing like children.

"That should not have been that much fun." Shawn said as his laughter died. "How do you feel, Jules?"

"I, I feel great. I feel like I've wanted to do that for years but never knew until tonight." Juliet admitted. "I know though, that I can't go back, even if I wanted to."

"You're right, Juliet. There's no turning back for us tonight."

"They don't want me to have a new life. They want me to play their little game and that's it. That's why Declan tried to control me and my dad did nothing. We proved we're not playing their game. We flipped the table tonight."

"Your dad and Declan are going to know we did it." Shawn pointed out the obvious.

"I know Shawn. If you are, I'm ready to run. I've turned my entire life upside down, and you're the only one I need on the right side up. I know that for a fact now." Juliet said moving closer.

"Jules, what are you doing?" Shawn asked in a whisper, Juliet so close now.

"I killed the limbo." Juliet replied in the same hushed tone. "There's no turning back for us tonight." Juliet told him, her eyes mesmerizing him, her fingers unbuttoning Shawn's over shirt at a torturously slow pace. Their lips collided and their eyes fell closed.

Neither of them wanted to turn back tonight.


	9. Lace Up Your Shoes

Shawn sat on the couch and nibbled his lip. Juliet was laying with her head on his lap, completely unaware of the mental storm brewing above her. It's nothing cynical, Shawn could assure you.

"Shawn sweetie, are you okay?" Juliet had taken to pet names soon after they decided to be more than friends living together. Now they were significant others living together. It's not the traditional romantic chain of events, but it worked.

"Yeah Jules, I'm good." Shawn told her, giving her gentle head rubs. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm Just thinking about some stuff." Shawn answered like it was no big deal, but Juliet knew that "stuff" could mean anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Juliet asked, rolling over to look up at him. "Just curious, not pushing." Juliet added before Shawn could get defensive.

Shawn fidgeted a bit and looked anywhere but at her. He was hiding something, and she knew it.

"Shawn." Juliet commanded his attention. "I know that look by now. Something's going on up there," she tapped his forehead, "and I think I'm involved."

Shawn only laughed. "When was the last time I did anything remotely childish or immature?"

"You went gallon smashing at the supermarket yesterday and hid under my bed for an hour because you thought the cops were after you." Juliet called his bluff. She wasn't sure his childishness had any bounds.

"That one may be a little too childish for you." Shawn chuckled to himself. "Some kid that worked there helped me up and I slipped a hundred bucks into his pocket for the help and his troubles." he shrugged.

Juliet's expression turned to one of cold suspicion when Shawn's face drastically changed in the blink of an eye.. "I see that smile. I can already tell I don't want any part of this." she said warningly.

"Are you kidding me, Jules? You don't want to play ultimate hide and seek in WalMart?" Shawn tempted her with a raised brow.

"I'm listening." Juliet sat upright and rested her chin in her hands.

"Lace up your shoes." Shawn pecked her lips and ran to the front door where his shoes were waiting for more ridiculous adventures.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn and Juliet dismounted from the bike and put their helmets on each handlebar. He smoothed her hair down to its original state before taking her by the hand and leading her inside.

"Okay Jules, it's like this. I stay here for a hundred seconds. In that time, you can hide wherever you want. Got your phone on you so I can text if I give up?"

"Yeah I do." She looked at the smartphone Shawn had recently purchased for her since Declan had taken her last one.

Juliet saw how this could be fun, but she also had a weird feeling like they shouldn't be doing it. Was she afraid of getting thrown out, or was she afraid to be away from Shawn in such a public place? She felt like a kid for her fear of getting nabbed by Declan or someone who knew that whole situation.

"Alright Jules, counting now." Shawn warned as he covered his eyes. "One. Two." She was off, running down the aisles for a good place to hide.

Her eyes scanned left and right, seeing nowhere to go. Then she saw it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"100!" Shawn called, drawing stares from the nearby shoppers. He didn't care that they couldn't understand. He had a girl to find.

This could be a challenge. His powers of observation that he used to call in clues to the cops for cash would be needed here. Juliet could prove to be hard to find. He had walked in on her some mornings doing yoga. He always thought rich people only exercised by playing tennis and polo.

Shawn checked past all of his classic spots that he and Gus used. So far no good. Then an idea came to mind.

"Eh oh!" Shawn singsonged. He listened and waited, turning the game into a Marco Polo of sorts.

 _"Eh oh!"_ Shawn heard a reply singsong. He went in the direction he thought the beautiful voice came from. It was like a siren song.

Shawn had lost the sound and felt lost, feeling like pet supplies was close but not where he belonged. "Eh oh!" He called again and waited.

 _"Eh oh!"_ The melodic voice returned. She couldn't be more than thirty feet away, and he had a grasp of her location. She was in the main street aisle, but where?

Shawn stood in the center aisle, his hands at his sides and his fingers twitching like they could feel her presence. "Juliet, come out to play." He should have known she wouldn't get the Warriors reference.

The voice he used alone earned him a giggle, though. It seemed disembodied, but he'd know that beautiful sound anywhere. Now he just had to locate it. He was within ten feet now.

"Juliet, I can smell your fear." Shawn said above a whisper. No response. He began to scan the shelf in front of him. He saw the only thing she could hide in. Massive Rubbermaid totes were the only option.

Shawn began gingerly checking each one by shaking them a little. His footfalls were silent and slow like Henry had taught him growing up.

One remained unchecked. Shawn squatted and braced his back as he picked up the entire tote, the weight of a body inside. Juliet squealed at the little ride Shawn was giving her before he set the tub down and took off the lid.

"Hi Jules." Shawn smiled down at her. "Nice hiding place."

"Wanna help me out of here?" she asked hopefully, fully fetal.

Shawn tipped the tub over and Juliet unceremoniously rolled out. "Thanks." Juliet stood up and brushed herself off. "Your turn?" Juliet asked.

"New idea." Shawn began to jog off, his feet kicking his butt as he went. Juliet followed but without the butt kicks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shawn, why are we in the toy section?" Juliet asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Pick out a helmet, a kid's bike, and a pool noodle." Shawn told her as he searched.

"What?" Juliet asked through her laughter.

"We're going jousting, Jules!" Shawn rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Are you serious?" she couldn't even believe him, it seemed so far out there.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Shawn challenged as he buckled his helmet. "Get on your hog and let's do this!" Shawn hopped on the little Huffy with training wheels.

Juliet strapped on her helmet and picked a pink bike with a bell and a little white basket on the front. "Let's do this, Spencer." Juliet said with narrowed eyes and a deadly serious tone.

"Bring it, O'Hara, if you got it." Shawn played back in his best Clint Eastwood.

"Oh, oh I'm gonna bring it, and I'm gonna give it to ya." Juliet cocked off as they did their best to pedal in opposite directions.

"3. 2. 1..." Shawn counted down but was interrupted by a worker.

"C'mon, guys! Get off the kids bikes!" Juliet heard from behind her. Her eyes grew wide as she panicked and pedaled towards Shawn for safety.

Shawn got off the bike long enough to turn his back to the guard and remount the bike. "Pedal Jules, pedal as fast as these little wheels can take us!" The couple took off as the out of shape shelf stocker tried to chase them down. Shawn threw the noodle behind him as if it would trip off the guard like when people knock over the trash cans in on foot pursuit chases. Juliet did the same, not knowing what else to do with hers.

"Why are you like this?!" he called after them.

"Cuz here's how we do!" Shawn replied, taking hold of Juliet's hand and whipping her around the next aisle, but he was right behind her.

They ripped down the aisle and serpentined between three more before staying in the aisle closest to the wall, all the way back to pet supplies.

"I think we lost him." Juliet said as they slowed down.

"I think we did, too." Shawn agreed. They took off their helmets and made serious eye contact before falling into a fit of laughter.

Once they were back to earth and breathing again, they exited the store hand in hand before they could actually be thrown out.

"I never thought I'd do something so, so..." Juliet was at a loss of words.

"Freakin' awesome?" Shawn offered with a cocky smile.

"So stupid and childish." Shawn's face fell. "But so fun and just... care free." she ended with a smile and Shawn's smile returned as well. "Thank you for that, Shawn."

"Any time, Jules." Shawn lowered his head and kissed her lips chastely at first, but Juliet caught him before he could pull away. She took the kiss deeper and didn't really care that her tongue was begging for entrance to his mouth in a busy parking lot. Her days of caring what people thought were over. She owed that to this man she was so heatedly kissing, one Shawn Spencer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So, sorry about the wait on this one. School's not going down quietly and I've been working on Stripes Season 2 as well. I'd like to send a quick shout out to IlluminatiGirl for the ever returning love on this story. For those of you that review (God do I love when you do that!), please log in so I can send you a personal thank you!**


	10. Run Baby, Run!

"Jules!" Shawn called as he opened the door to his apartment. "Jules!" he called again.

"Yeah Shawn?" Juliet replied from the bathroom.

"Are you ready yet?" Shawn walked to the doorway and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Juliet.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet asked, worried about his sudden mental freeze. She didn't understand what her perfectly curled blonde hair and emerald satin dress was doing to him. She was absolutely stunning to the young fortune holder.

"How had I missed you picking up that sexy little number?" Shawn asked, coming out of his fog.

"Because you were busy picking out a leather jacket so I could ride your motorcycle with you?" Juliet giggled.

"That may be true." Shawn smiled. "It fits with the fine establishment we will be dining at tonight."

"And where would that be, Mr. Spencer?" Juliet's eyebrow peaked along with her curiosity.

"I found a new Irish themed place I've never been before. Gus mentioned it awhile ago, but I never got around to it."

Juliet's expression became one of fear. "You're not talking about the Randy Lass, are you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That's one of Declan's restaurants, Shawn. He opened it just after we got engaged."

"Huh. That explains why the mascot looks like you." Shawn noted.

"The mascot is me." Juliet sighed, not happy about it. "I don't want to go there, Shawn." her voice was almost begging.

"Oh come on, Jules. It could be fun, crashing the restaurant. If nobody recognizes you we get a good meal, and if anyone does recognize you, we get to flip some tables, make a scene and laugh about it."

Juliet pursed her lips, crossed her arms and tapped her foot in thought. "Alright, fine." Juliet gave in, "If I even think anyone notices us, we're gone." She sticks out a serious finger and glares.

"Dope! Let's go!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Table for two." Shawn told the host.

"Name please, sir?" the man asked pleasantly. That pissed off Shawn. He was hoping the host would be snooty! So much for his rehearsed fight.

"Staker. P.I. Staker." Shawn told him proudly.

"Ah yes, this way, Mr. Staker." the young man smiled and lead them to their table. "Enjoy your meal."

"P.I. Staker, Shawn? Really? Piss taker!" Juliet couldn't believe him. If this wasn't Declan's joint, she wouldn't be laughing.

"Thank you! At least you get it..." Shawn mumbled. "I guess he hasn't seen Hot Fuzz. Uncultured swine."

A waitress came with water, a menu, and a drink list. "Can I get you any drinks to start with?" She asked cheerily. Everyone here either actually liked it, or more believably, was good at faking.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn smiled back. He had thoroughly researched the entire menu. "Can I get the Bushmill's Irish Whiskey Honey?" It's a classic Irish whiskey with a touch of sweet, real Irish honey to tickle Shawn's inner child.

"Of course you can." she smiled at him but not overly so. It was a friendly smile, not one Juliet felt she had to worry about. "And for..." She stopped mid sentence upon recognizing Juliet.

"I'll do the same." Juliet said, trying to get the order to put the waitress's head back in the game.

"You, you're the Randy Lass!" She seemed way to happy about this. "I'll tell the cooks and you guys will get your meals free, I'm sure of it." She looked between the two of them. "It's so good to see a brother and sister finding time to bond."

"Yeah, brother and sister." Shawn parroted through a forced smile. The waitress turned to leave, and Shawn sniped her in the back with a piece of dinner roll she didn't seem to feel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It wasn't long until Shawn felt they were being watched. He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed two of the cooks were watching them intently. "Heads up Jules, 10 o'clock."

Juliet briefly turned her head and caught the cooks retreating as they realized they'd been spotted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Their orders had been placed and the food was on its way. It was taking longer than expected. Shawn was becoming impatient and his stomach grumbled. Shawn felt more uneasy than anything. Something wasn't right.

Shawn caught motion and his eyes snapped up to the kitchen door. Declan Rand himself was marching straight for their table with what looked like... bouncers? Did this place even have bouncers?

"Run baby, run!" Shawn shouted after he flipped the table to the side of them and pulled Juliet from her chair none too gently, Juliet protesting at the sharp tug on her arm.

"Shawn, what the..." she turned her head to see Declan with three large men. "Oh!" Juliet shouted in shock and more than a little terror.

Because they were dressed to the nines, just for fun... and that they'd been together for a month, they didn't take the bike. Gus had dropped them off and now they were fleeing on foot. They needed to find a cab. Gus was God only knew where at the moment. He wasn't supposed to pick them up for another hour at least.

Shawn had pulled off his green tie and stuffed it in his pocket so it wasn't fluttering in his face. Juliet's heels were in her hand. This wasn't how dinner was supposed to go. Shawn had joked about it going this way, but he hadn't expected it to escalate like this.

Finally they spotted a cab, but an elderly lady had flagged it first.

"Stop, SBPD! We need this cab." Shawn flashed a badge and the two piled into the back seat. "Go man, go!" Shawn shouted at the cabbie that peeled out, almost getting hit by oncoming traffic.

"You're a cop!?" Juliet exclaimed, not having had the slightest clue.

"No." Shawn admitted. "I got this from a $10 cops and robbers set just for the badge, so I can do stuff like that. Comes in handy more than you'd think."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn directed the cab, having it go every which way until they got back to the apartment. He and Juliet paid the man and sprinted into the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"Wow. That went a lot worse than I expected." Shawn admitted, looking through a window blind.

"I didn't expect to see Declan there." Juliet said, trying to calm down. "I forgot how much it hurt to see him." Juliet admitted quietly.

"It's okay." Shawn hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

A hard pound assaulted the door causing the two to jump. "Oh no." Shawn breathed. He knew what was going on.

A boot kicked the door in and the three men from the Randy Lass came in, looking all business. Declan Rand came in last with a shit eating grin.

"So Julie, this is where you've been staying? You left me for this shit?" Declan laughed humorlessly.

"Jules, run." Shawn told her, never turning away from the four intruders. "Don't ever look back."

"What are you talking about?" Juliet couldn't believe he would have her leave him to these four.

"They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Better me than us." Shawn put his hands up in a defensive position.

"Shawn, you don't even know how to fight!" Juliet tried to make him see he was being stupid.

"I can buy you a few minutes. Go! Don't ever look back!" Shawn called as the first man approached Shawn.

"That's enough of this touching moment." Declan laughed. "Julie, you're coming home with me or I'll drag you home with me."

The first man threw a punch and Shawn ducked it, coming up to hit the second guy. The first man grabbed his arms from behind and held him while Declan's third muscle started landing blows on Shawn's midsection.

"SHAWN!" Juliet cried as she watched her boyfriend get beaten at the hands of her ex-fiancé.

"Juliet, I said run!" Shawn said through gritted teeth before taking three hard hits to the face.

Declan laughed as Shawn was all but lifeless. "Get these two back to the house." Declan pointed outside to the waiting car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn woke up in a place he'd never seen before. It was a very nice house, but he wasn't sure who's house or where the house was. "Jules?" Shawn asked groggily, his whole body aching from the beat down he had received. The thing that stuck out the most was the massive painting of Declan himself hanging on the wall. "How full of himself is this guy?" Shawn asked to no one.

"Yeah, she's here." Declan said coldly, choosing to ignore his last comment.

Shawn looked to his side and saw Juliet tied to an identical wooden dining chair. He quickly assessed her situation, noticing a black eye and a split lip. "What the hell is wrong with you? How can you do this?!"

"I keep a tight hold on what's mine, Mr. Spencer. If it takes a couple beatings for her to realize that she is mine, so be it." Declan said, void of emotion.

"Here's an idea, Declan. You untie me, I kick you in the Sly and the Family Stones until MY stones hurt, hmm?" Shawn suggested, finding his wit.

Declan chuckled as Juliet came to. "You're just in time, Julie." Before she could ask, Declan kicked Shawn hard to the chest, knocking him over backwards in the chair.

Shawn coughed and wheezed as he tried to get his air back. "You're a real dick." Shawn told him between coughs and gasps.

"You don't get everything you want by being a nice guy, Mr. Spencer." Declan put his foot on the chair between Shawn's legs and pushed down, setting the chair back on its feet.

Shawn didn't reply with words but spit on Declan instead, hitting his chest where his button down shirt was parted.

"That wasn't very nice." Declan chuckled, winding up to really unload on Shawn. Shawn turned his head and flinched, waiting for it.

"NO!" Juliet screamed, unable to watch Shawn take any more. "You win, Declan. Just don't hurt him anymore." Juliet said through tears. "You win."

"Don't Jules. Don't sell your heart." Shawn shook his head fervently. "Don't go back to him. What's a bit of my pain in exchange for your life of joy and freedom, right?"

"I can't watch Declan beat you to death because I love... you..." Juliet admitted, catching that she had let it slip after she'd said it.

"Oh, that's sweet. But in case you haven't noticed, you're still my fiancé, Juliet. And Shawn, I've done some digging on you. When things get rough, you leave. I can keep you right here, in this chair as my own snarky punching bag as long as I want or until you're broken. What's to make anyone think you didn't skip town again?"

"Fuck you, Declan. I'll sit in this chair till you kill me. I'm not giving up on Juliet, and you don't have the patience to break me." Shawn chuckled. "So go ahead, hit me. Change up hands. Hit me till my teeth cut your knuckles. Kick me till your legs get tired. It doesn't matter because in the YEARS you've known Juliet O'Hara, you never actually cared about her. It took less than a month for me to know that I love her." Shawn was exhausted and out of breath from his admission, his head falling and his chin resting on his battered chest.

"I'll be back later to see how long you two will be singing that song." Declan pushed Shawn's chair back over and left him on the floor. He walked over to Juliet and pulled her hair back to tilt her head up. He pressed his lips to hers none to gently, getting his point across. Juliet was his property again.

Declan left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Sh... Shawn?" Juliet inquired timidly.

"Hmm?" was all Shawn could reply.

"Shawn, maybe we... maybe we should give him his way. I love you, and I know you love me too, now. I can't watch you go through this, Shawn. It will hurt to never see you, but it's better than only seeing you in pain."

"Jules, what are you saying?" He knew what she was saying, he just didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"I'm saying Shawn, that maybe we're just not meant to be." Juliet said with a heartbroken sigh.

"No Jules, don't say we're not meant to be." Shawn said in a raspy voice, not in the greatest shape. "We're gonna get out of here, me and you." Shawn's words were slurred and running together as he drifted closer and closer to unconsciousness. "And when we do, run baby, run." Shawn's words slowed nearly to a halt as the sentence closed.

"Shawn, Shawn?" Juliet's voice was pleading. She had never seen him like this and never wanted to again.

"Forever we'll be, Jules, you and me." Juliet could tell that those would be his last words of the night.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Hey guys, how's it going? I'm just gonna leave that there for a while. Hug it, kiss it all better, poke it with a stick to see if it twitches. Do what ya gotta do. Review, and I'll see ya next time.**


	11. I'll Be Waiting

**I honestly thought for a while I was going to let this story die, but then the song came up on my iPod, and I watched some Psych today, so I came back. It's been forever because I've made myself home at another fandom, but I owe it to you guys to at least finish this, if not come back and split my time like a kid from a broken home. Without further ado, here's the long awaited Chapter 11**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shawn woke up to see blackness. "Am I, am I dead?" Shawn asked aloud to the darkness. His head screamed and he reached up to touch his brow, but he couldn't move. "I'm definitely dead. Shit, I'm dead!" Shawn spat in what he thought was honest realization.

"You're not dead, Shawn. You've been out cold for what I can only guess has been hours." Juliet's voice answers in the dark.

"Jules? Are you okay? Where are we?" Shawn's eyes dart every which way, trying to see something, anything.

"You don't know where we are?" She asks, confused by Shawn's memory slip. "How's your head, sweetie?" Juliet asks quietly, hoping to not alert anyone to the fact that they're awake.

"It really hurts, Jules." Shawn tries not to whine, not wanting to worry her more than she already is. "Are you okay?" It's Shawn's turn to ask.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you, though. What's the last thing you remember?" Juliet asks, worried how much he forgot. He remembered her, so it can't be deep amnesia.

"The last thing I remember was Declan and his goons kicking our door in." Shawn informs her.

Juliet smiles at him calling it their place, but her smiles dies when she realizes he doesn't remember their love confessions to each other. "Shawn, Declan's beaten you pretty badly. You're tied to a chair, on your back. You have slight memory loss and probably a concussion from your head hitting the floor. Please don't panic." Juliet tries to keep him calm while bringing him up to speed.

"Well this could be better." Shawn says, still in control of himself. "Any plans?" Shawn asks hopefully.

"Sorry, but no." Juliet says sadly. "I offered to give him what he wants. Me." Juliet's voice is little more than a whisper.

"Okay, so I don't remember anything that's happened here, but we're not gonna do that." Shawn says decisively. "Maybe this is one of those things where every time he hits, me I get a little bit stronger!" Shawn said hopefully.

"Shawn, this is real life. This isn't good. I know you're trying to loosen the tension, but we really need you to focus." Juliet called him back. "We need to get out of here. Out of town, even."

Shawn huffs and closes his eyes, his head trying to work. The concussion he's dealing with isn't helping at all. "My head hurts, Jules. I can't focus. I'm sorry." Shawn told her, sounding ashamed of himself.

"Declan's snapped. He's crazy and obviously not afraid to hurt us. We need to get out of here, Shawn." Juliet's voice was urgent.

"I get that Jules, but my head kind of feels like..." Shawn's sentence was cut off and replaced with a scream.

"SHAWN?!" Juliet cried out, unable to see. Shawn screamed again before the lights turned on. There stood Declan by the lights, Shawn still on the ground, pain written all over his face and tears in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself, Spencer?" Declan chuckled and shook his head as he leaned against the doorway.

"Tried to stand the chair back up. Didn't work." Shawn panted through gritted teeth.

"You left me for this genius, Juliet?" Declan chuckled and turned the light off again before leaving. "Enjoy your time together before round two tomorrow!" Declan told the couple as he headed back upstairs.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet hurriedly asked her poor man.

"No, no I'm not." Shawn said weakly. "Because I dislocated my left shoulder. On purpose." Shawn forced out through the pain. "I got it from Lethal Weapon. Riggs did it to get out of a straight jacket. I can reach my pocket for my knife. The door ass didn't take all of our shit." Shawn whispered.

Shawn dug into his pocket, but every twist of his wrist, even his finger was excruciating. He couldn't believe how much it made his eyes water, how much he wanted to scream. He bit his lip until he tasted blood. Finally he was able to work his Swiss Army knife out. Slowly and laboriously, Shawn was able to cut threw enough of the lower rope to get some leverage and force the rope off of him.

Juliet felt hands on her and she began to panic. "Jules, Jules, it's me. It's okay." Shawn cooed on her ear and kissed her so she would relax. She knew those lips, knew it was Shawn.

Shawn made quick work of Juliet's ties and instantly her arms were around his neck, pulling him close, murmurs of "I'm so sorry" spilled over and over again in his ear between kisses to his neck.

"It's not your fault, Jules. None of this is your fault, but we can talk about that later. You need to get out of here."

"What do you mean _I_ need to get out of here? _We_ need to get out of here." Juliet urged him. "Shawn, please."

"Jules, it's okay. I'm going to be fine. I just need to take care of something quick. No big deal." Shawn assured her. "Get out of here Jules. Meet me at the base of the hill. Five minutes." Shawn pleaded, his hands pressed together and trying to hide the pain from his injuries.

Juliet gave him an assessing glance and reluctantly nodded. "Five minutes. I wish you would just come with me."

"Jules, all I want is five minutes. If I'm not out in five minutes, call the SBPD and ask for Carlton Lassiter. He's the head detective, and he couldn't be bought with all the money in Santa Barbara." Shawn gave her plan B. "Five minutes, and I'm yours for the taking." Shawn pointed over Juliet's shoulder and mouthed "go."

Juliet threw her arms around him one more time and kissed him like she was afraid she'd never get the chance again. Without another word, Juliet lets him go and makes an exit with a lingering look over her shoulder.

Now that Shawn was alone, he took a length of rope between his teeth, lowered his shoulder, and ran it into the wall. White hot pain burned from shoulder and spread like fire to the rest of his body when he heard the pop of shoulder relocating.

Shawn fell to the ground in agony and flopped like a salmon until the pain dissipated, the rope in his mouth stopping him from screaming. He repeated the entire act, and after a moment he was up with full use of his arms.

Shawn took the chair that Juliet had been tied to, not his chair, but hers. He had special plans for this chair that had served as the location for the last place Declan Rand would ever hurt her.

After checking a few doors on the second floor, he finally found Declan's master bedroom. Shawn slowly pushed the door open, and there he was, sleeping like a baby. Shawn flipped on the switch. Declan hadn't noticed. Really? C'mon son!

Shawn decided to change it up a little. He walked his way over with heavy footsteps. He wanted Declan to see this coming, but Declan was a heavy sleeper. Shawn rolled his and raised the chair as high as he could before bringing it down over Declan's chest with full force.

Declan shouted in pain and sat straight up with his hand clutching his chest. The first thing Declan saw when he opened his eyes was a brown blur as Shawn connected with a hard chair shot to his jaw.

"Declan, Declan, Declan. You sick son of a bitch. You should have just let Juliet go when she first escaped. But nope, you had to come after her. You had to make her miserable and try to hurt her again. I'm not cool with hit." Shawn began his "Game Over Monologue" as he liked to call it.

Declan rolled over and tried to get up with a push up, but Shawn brought the chair down on his back.

"You can try to hurt me all you want. I'll get pissed, but I probably won't try to kill you. But hurting my Jules, trying to ruin her life is how I end yours. Here's what's going to happen. We're sneaking out and not telling a soul goodbye. We're leaving California. You can have the whole state. But if you try to come after me on MY terms, no one will ever see you again." Shawn warned him with a cold honestly he didn't know he possessed.

With one more chair for good measure and to ensure a successful exodus, Shawn took his leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on Shawn, where are you?" Juliet worried under her breath. He had thirty seconds before she called Lassiter.

With fifteen seconds to spare, she saw Shawn bounding down the hill as quickly as he could. He stopped right before her and doubled over, his hands on his knees. Shawn Spencer had been in two motorcycle accidents, one earning him an overnight hospital stay, and that was more pleasant than this.

"Shawn, Shawn are you okay?" Juliet was leaned over with him, trying to see his eyes, her hands rubbing circles on his back.

"God, now that it's over and all the high stress and adrenalin is gone... I'm feeling to hot, Jules." Shawn told her honestly. Juliet had to use all of her strength to sit him down at a light post so he wouldn't eat dirt.

"I'm going to call Gus. Gus is going to come get us, and we'll be fine. Just stay awake for me a little longer, okay baby?" Juliet pleaded, Shawn's face in her hands and his eyes drifting shut. "Come on babe, stay awake." Juliet begged.

Shawn couldn't fight it anymore, and sleep and pain took him.

"No no no no." Juliet chanted until Gus picked up. "Gus, thank God! I need you to pick us up. We're at the bottom of the hill of Declan's place. I'll explain when you get here. Shawn's unconscious." Juliet rushed every word, her eyes never once leaving the form of the man that had slid and now laid with his face in the grass.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Two weeks later- New York City**

With a grin on his face, Shawn unlocked his and Juliet's apartment for the first time. Juliet was right behind him, giddy and anxious to move in and start their life together where they could live and be free.

"What do you think, Jules? Can you live happily ever after here with me In this giant apartment, just us?" Shawn shot her his million dollar smile when she grinned ear to ear and nodded her head yes.

"Last chance. Check yes, Juliet." Shawn held his arms open, initiating his favorite game.

Juliet turned her back on him and hugged her arms to her.

"Here's the countdown. Three... two... one... now fall in my arms now." Shawn whispered and Juliet followed, rocking back on her heels until she felt strong arms catch her and hold her tight. Shawn's lips traveled from just below her ear, down her neck and to her shoulder before climbing back up to stop at the corner of her mouth.

"I love you, Shawn." Juliet told him, snuggling into his warm embrace.

"I love you two, Jules. Your dad, everyone you knew can change their locks, can shield themselves off from the world, from what we feel for money. But you Jules, you didn't let them change your mind. You never tapped. You stayed strong and we did what we had to do. We can live now, as we please. I mean, could before, but it's SO much better with you."

"I'm ready to live, Shawn. And you're just the sexy, crazy guy to show me how, and the guy to live with." Juliet turned and kissed his lips, sealing the deal.

"That, Ms. O'Hara, sounds like a plan."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So I'm back to finish this up. I have another story for another fandom I'll be taking turns uploading with, but this will get done.**


	12. Here's How We Do

The last box has been put away, the last article of clothing hung in the closet with care by Juliet.

"It's nice to have all this space, not all cramped like the old apartment." Juliet said with a smile and thumbs in her belt loops.

"That apartment was a perfect fit for me." Shawn said defensively, some loyalty remaining for his old digs.

"You miss the dry cleaners, don't you?" Juliet smirked, crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No!" Shawn yelled like a child. "It'll just take some time to get used to New York. I've done a lot of traveling, sure, but I haven't done a lot of living in big cities." Shawn scratched his neck, hating that he'd admitted he was in unfamiliar territory.

"We'll figure this out." Juliet smiled and walked to where Shawn sat on the bed. "It'll be good for us to figure out this new chapter. Together." Juliet sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're stuck with me now, Spencer." She giggled and kissed him.

"What am I going to do with this sexy blonde, wonderful woman who's crazy about me? Woah is me!" Shawn said, gripping his chest in mock agony, earning a laugh from Juliet who pushed him down onto the bed and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **One Week Later**

"Jules baby, hey Jules." Shawn rocked Juliet's shoulder lightly. "Jules, can you get up, please?" Shawn hated to wake her. He was never the kind of weirdo to watch anyone sleep, but he would watch her sleep on the rare mornings he woke up first. "Jules!" He said with a little more force, tickling her sides.

"Declan, no!" Juliet shouted, shooting up and crawling to the back of the bed before going fetal. She dug her face in her knees and started shaking.

"Jules." Shawn exhaled quietly. He hated seeing her like this. He had no idea how long she would have nightmares about her past. He wished he could take it from her. "Jules, don't freak out. I'm going to touch you, okay?" Shawn asked with a lump in his throat. Tentatively, Shawn reached over and placed his hand on her back. She tightened more, but didn't fight him.

Shawn didn't pull her into a hug, but leaned into her instead. "It's okay baby, it's okay." Shawn whispers into Juliet's ear. "You're awake. It's okay. Your nightmare is over.

"Oh Shawn." Juliet sighed, burying her face in his chest. She didn't cry or weep, she just held him and let him hold her. "Shawn." She sighed again but this time it sounded comforted and warm.

"It's okay Jules, he's on the other side of the country. We beat him once, we can do it again if we have to." Shawn assured her.

Juliet slowly stretched out and searched Shawn's hazel eyes. She was happy to see nothing but love and understanding. She had gone through hell, but so had Shawn. Half of her nightmares were more of a sleep memory, Declan beating Shawn senseless and Shawn's cries in the dark as he mangled his own body to free them.

"How are you, Shawn?" Juliet asked, her eyes refusing to let go of his. He never mentioned nightmares or being traumatized. He had to have been hiding it, not saying anything for her.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about me." Shawn chuckled and kissed her head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet opened the door of her apartment and called "Shawn? Baby?" She was answered by Shawn and Gus, who stumbled into the living room, both entangling and falling over the couch. They both got up and continued to beat each other senseless with Sock Em' Boppers. She couldn't figure out why they were both shirtless.

"Jules!" Shawn turned, smiled and waved with a gloved hand. Juliet was about to wave back until Gus nailed him with a right hook from hell across the jaw.

"Shawn!" Juliet squeaked, her hands covering her mouth in shock. She went to his side where he was crumpled on the floor.

"I am the best. In the world!" Gus gloated from above them.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet held his face in her hands and then the smell of alcohol assaulted her nose. "How much have you had to drink?" Was her next question.

"So much, Jules. So much." Shawn replied from his spot on the floor. "Jules, how are you always so pretty?" Shawn brushed her cheek with the Sock'em' Bopper still on.

Juliet rolled her eyes, took the gloves off and tried to get him to sit up. "Come on Shawn, let's get you to bed." Juliet tried to get him up and going.

"What about Gus? He can't even work the remote!" Shawn pointlessly argued. Juliet looked over to see said best friend already passed out on the couch.

"I think the champ will be fine." Juliet finally had Shawn on his feet. It took longer than it should have, but she finally got him onto the bed. She stripped him of his jeans and tucked him in. "Shawn, why'd you drink so much?" She figured she had a better chance of getting an answer now than when he was sober.

Shawn snuggled deeper into his pillow. "Because I thought drinking a lot would make me feel better." Juliet's heart sank at his answer.

"What aren't you feeling good about, baby?" Juliet started absentmindedly rubbing his head. She realized she was doing it when Shawn hummed and leaned into her touch.

"Remember that one time, when your ex-fiancé broke into our place, beat the shit out of me and kidnapped us? That whole day kinda messed me up just a little bit." Shawn showed how little with his fingers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Juliet asked.

"Not much to talk about, Jules. There was a whole bunch of pain, and me worrying about what he would do to you. Then I got you out, and I beat Declan with the chair he'd had you tied up in. I thought whooping his ass would be closure, but I still have nightmares." Drunk Shawn admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Juliet's trying not to sound hurt, everything Shawn has been feeling the whole time threatened her with the possibility of tears.

"Because Jules. I'm here for you. I'm supposed to make you feel safe and w for. I can't do that if you think I'm some soft guy who can't handle a little borderline torture." Shawn explains as he sits up. He seems to be coming to a little more, but his eyes are still glassed over as he sways precariously.

"Shawn, you should know I would never think that. You stood up for me and went through so much. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I wish you would have talked to me." Juliet kissed him regardless of the strong second hand taste of alcohol. It was another reminder of how much he had been secretly hurting. Making himself hurt all on his own while she had him for comfort.

"Well I know that now!" Shawn rolled his eyes. Even drunk, Shawn was all attitude.

"Shawn, whenever you're worried or scared, please talk to me. There's no reason either of us should hurt alone. I couldn't bare seeing you in physical pain, but I can't bare seeing you like this now either." Juliet took hold of Shawn's hands and got him to lock eyes with her.

It didn't take long for tears to form. Soon after, they began to roll and the sobs came. Juliet pulled him tight into her and held her.

"Jules, it hurt so much. My body hurt so much and I was powerless to help you as he took us away. I couldn't do anything as he tied us down and beat me some more. I couldn't do anything, I could only watch as the man you hate kissed your perfect lips and tried to claim you as his, when no one should ever try to control you."

The words were coming out fast, slurred, and choked but Juliet caught every one. She didn't know what to say. Shawn had done everything to save her, which he did, but he still felt to blame for what happened to them.

She couldn't think of anything to say that he hadn't said to her. He must have run that past himself. How could he not see that about himself?

The only thing she could think to do was hold him, listen to his mumbling and give him kisses until his breathing calmed and he fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jules, hey Jules." Shawn tickled her sides until she opened her eyes to see Shawn laying on the bed next to her.

"Morning, babe." Juliet smiled at him and rolled over for a kiss.

"Come on. Get dressed and lace up your shoes. We're meeting Gus in twenty minutes." Shawn told her.

"Meeting Gus where?" Juliet asked, her brows scrunched together.

"So, remember how me and Gus got pretty hammied last night?" Shawn asked, not ashamed at all. He didn't remember anything after the Sock Em' Bopper fight.

"Uh, yeah..." She already didn't like this.

"Well, me and Gus kinda bought a small office space. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Shawn awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"To do what with?" Juliet still had no idea how to react to all of this. She felt like this could only lead to trouble, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions yet.

"Well, back in Santa Barbara, Gus and I had a hobby of helping the police solve crimes because I had them convinced I was a psychic." Juliet's jaw dropped. "So we thought it'd be cool to do that here. As a business."

"Wow." That was the last thing she had been expecting when she woke up. "So, you guys are going to be psychic detectives now?" Juliet tried not to scoff.

"Not 'you guys.' The three of us. We'll be a team. We'll help the police and take private cases too. This is the kind of things we need to do, Jules! Fun and adventurous! The three of us!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This isn't so bad, huh guys?" Shawn asked as he unlocked the door. It had a small walkway and a place to hang coats. It already had two desks on the other side of the wall that split the office from the little waiting area.

"It actually is kind of cozy." Juliet admitted. "We'll need one more desk if we're all going to do this."

"I can dig this." Gus agreed, nodding with a bit of confidence.

"Jules, you can always work the..."

"Shawn, do not even suggest I work the front desk. I'm not going to be a secretary." Juliet snapped, her finger in Shawn's face.

"Shawn, you told me she'd definitely be down for that!" Gus whispered.

"I was drunk man, you're supposed to take everything drunk me says with a tablespoon of salt."

"The saying is a grain, Shawn."

"I know, but I mean tablespoon."

"Whatever. I'm just happy we're doing this together, and that if this folds, you have enough money to not send us all into bankruptcy." Gus added flatly.

"What are we calling this place?" Juliet asked, crossing her arms.

Gus and Shawn looked at each other, then at Juliet. "Psych." They said together.

"Any plans on how to get the ball rolling with the NYPD?" Gus asked.

"I've already planned that out." Shawn said with a mysterious smile. "So here's how we do." Shawn pulled Gus and Juliet into a huddle.


End file.
